


The Gates of Hell Are Waiting, Let's Make Them Wait A Little More

by shardsoflilium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All alphas have penises, All omegas have vaginas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, Betas have either or depending on the amount of testosterone or estrogen they have, Blood, Breeding, Choking, Death Threats, Female alphas have both penises and vaginas, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Guns, I guess lmfao, I like blood a whole bunch, Knotting, M/M, Mafia Boss AU, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, cum kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardsoflilium/pseuds/shardsoflilium
Summary: Mafia Boss! AU where Daichi suddenly finds his pregnant mate missing, and in need of rescue. (But let's be honest, he knows damn well that Koushi can handle himself)





	1. A Bed of Cash

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself so much lmfao

The inside of the vast library was silent. The stacked books and entirety of the room were bathed in a thick blanket of moonlight. It was the epitome of tranquility. But it was shattered as a distant bookcase slowly slid open against the wall, two people tumbling out the hidden passageway with their arms and legs completely tangled. The bigger of the two struggled to hold their weight while balancing a heavy duffle bag in one hand.

Their lips smashed and teeth clashed in a rough kiss. The shorter yanked them along using the other’s tie, his moans coming out muffled as their tongues met. They navigated their way throughout the library, having the place mapped out by heart, until they met a wide desk.

“ _Fuck_ _me_ right now”, his words fumbled their way past his swiftly moving lips, “Get this shit off”.

“Kou, _wait_ a damn second”, the tallest tried to reason. It didn’t really influence him, though. He wriggled free from the omega’s hold and rose with his mouth smeared with red lipstick, his hair a frazzled mess, and then his suit was steadily being torn apart.

“I said _now_ , didn’t I?”, Kou sassily rebutted, “C’mon, Dai. If you’re _alpha_ enough-,”

The alpha let out a warning growl, making the shorter of the two giggle playfully.

“ **Don’t** test me”, Daichi grunted out, lacking any bite to his tone, “What do you want?”,

Koushi grinned, “Fuck me on top of all that money. I want it to smell like us”,

Daichi grinned back and ducked down to suck harshly at Koushi’s neck, teeth nipping around his bond bite to tease, leaving multiple dark marks. Using just one hand he tossed the duffle on top of the desk, and ground his knuckles harsh into the partially open zipper. It ripped with all the force he used, and he dragged his thick fingers down the seam then quickly flipped it over to let the thick bundles of thousands upon millions of dollars rain across the desk.

His strong hands snatched up Koushi’s dress, freeing the man’s slender legs. He accidentally pulled too far and a long _rip_ sounded as the expensive dress tore up the side.

“You’ll buy me a new one”, Koushi absently sighed as he sewed their lips together.

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Daichi always did.

Koushi framed Daichi’s sharp jaw in his thin hands, and hopped up into the other man’s ever reliable arms. He laced his long legs tight around the alpha’s waist. Daichi had a handful of the omega’s plump ass, the other hand holding his shoulders steady as he threw him down on top of the money pile.

He landed with a thud, and a few bills fell off to the ground. Neither of them noticed.

Daichi was quick with his hands, using the tear in the dress to his advantage to rip the entire thing off of Koushi. The sharp motion bared his mate’s elegant figure; his black lacey lingerie clung to all of his curves and the dark leather garter sash situated around his thigh bit into his skin sinfully. His chest was rising and falling impatiently, but Daichi wouldn’t make him wait too long.

He quickly (but carefully) pulled the two daggers that Koushi always kept on him out of the garter’s sheath. Leaning over on top of him, he slammed one of the sharp blades through a stack of 100’s into the desk, making a pretty dent into the wood before leaving it there to stay. Koushi shivered at the way his muscles seemed to flex effortlessly though his nice shirt while he did it again with the other blade. It lit his heart on fire.

Koushi had already yanked the alpha’s suit and tie off, but now with Daichi on top, he used his leverage to force his shirt off. He dug his nails into where the shirt was tucked into the alpha’s slacks and dug it out from there. He jerked at the slightly loose collar, making buttons pop off left and right.

 _“You’ll buy me a new one”,_ the alpha mimicked with a growl.             

The both grinned wolfishly before meeting in another rough kiss.

Loud rips echoed in the empty library as more clothing was torn to mere slivers of material as they both rid one another of all their clothes and miscellaneous equipment. Koushi’s stomach flipped pleasantly as he listened to Daichi’s jingling belt buckle hit the ground.

The alpha didn’t want to waste any more time with trying to remove his slacks, so he just unzipped and kept going. He pulled himself out past his boxers, and Daichi’s long thick cock hung heavily between the open fly. Koushi already had a hand between them both, readying himself with tiny audible squelches.

Daichi gently batted the omega’s hand away, replacing the few thin digits he had with his thick imposing ones. Koushi was fucking dripping, and Daichi was about to start leaking all over his husband’s stomach. He let three of his fingers reach and spread to prepare his mate for his large cock, checking his limits before pulling them free, making Koushi whine into the air. He loved watching Koushi’s folds practically suck on his fingers as he pulled them out.

Koushi’s hips stirred, “Dai, I swear _to the gods_ , that if you don’t fuck me right now **I. Will. Castrate. You** ”.

Daichi’s hands roughly squeezed on Koushi’s wide hips, but he hesitated, much to Koushi’s chagrin.

“Condom?”, he grunted.

Koushi scoffed, seeming offended, “Are you shitting me, right now? **_Fuck me, dammit_** ”, he fisted his hand roughly into the alpha’s short hair and shoved his tongue into his mouth.

 _Oh_.

He _really_ liked that.

Daichi’s firm hands circled around Koushi’s thighs and he roughly yanked him closer, the back of Koushi’s thighs slapped against Daichi’s bare hips. Koushi kicked his heels off before letting his ankles cross behind his husband’s back, making sure that once Daichi was close and _fully_ inside of him there was no way he was going to pull out.

The thick head of the alpha’s weeping cock snapped all the way through Koushi in one thrust, making his back arch harshly, and a stuttering keen leave his throat. Daichi bullied his way as deep as possible, hunching himself over Koushi as he rammed into the omega’s cervix over and over.

Koushi’s moans echoed in the silent library, and the omega tensed his legs sharply to keep his mate deep inside him with every push of his hips. The desk squeaked and shifted with every violent shove of Daichi’s hips, and Koushi loved feeling so _open_. His legs were as wide as they could be, but he could still feel the instinctual urge to be somehow wider and present to his alpha. Daichi was going all out on him. Koushi’s slick folds had the alpha’s cock firmly encased, and the both of them groaned with every squelch of the omega’s contracting pussy.

Daichi barked out his husband’s name the few times his cock hit just the right spots, making Koushi tense and cry out beautifully for him. It was intoxicating.

Koushi looped an arm around the man’s neck, bringing them in close enough to inhale eachother’s exhales. His entire body was jerking with every thrust, every breath being damn near punched out of his lungs, but he was so in love with the idea of teasing his mate. He didn’t even try to even out his wavering voice as he snickered, “Do you actually think you’re fucking me _hard_ , alpha?”.

Then Daichi growled, loud and _rugged_ and unrestrained, making Koushi’s hair stand on end, “Didn’t I tell you not to **_fucking_** test me?”.

The alpha’s thick palm pressed against Koushi’s throat, pinning the man’s skull against the plush pounds of money, when each thick finger surrounding his neck started pressing in so beautifully, Koushi couldn’t help but smile. The air escaped his lungs instantly, and he felt his face grow hotter from pure lust filling his mind. He couldn’t breathe, and Daichi kept snapping his hips.

Koushi was right about one thing, though. Daichi really wasn’t fucking him hard. Not in comparison to now, at least. Loud slaps, practically sounding like spanks began resounding in the air around them. With each tense and release of Daichi’s hold on his neck, Koushi was gasping and choking. One minute it was oddly silent, being punctuated by the snaps and slaps of their skin together. The next it was Koushi crying out and sputtering as oxygen flooded into his lungs. Every time he teetered on the line of _‘Need air! Need air!’_ , his folds tightened wonderfully around the alpha’s cock, and Daichi’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

Each moment their eyes met, Daichi let his hand grip harder, reveling in the sight of Koushi turning deeper reds and light purples. Watching his skin turn back to a normal color, tears slipping past his puffy eyes, over his high cheekbones and past his kiss swollen lips. He was a masterpiece beneath him. And Daichi will never love anyone as much as he loves Sawamura Koushi.

He let the man rest for a moment before snatching Koushi’s hair in his grasp to bring their foreheads together, _“Who’s your alpha?”,_ he snarled.

 _Ugh_ , Daichi knew exactly what he was doing. How _absolutely weak_ Koushi got when he used his alpha tone on him. Koushi’s legs gripped his sides harshly, his body jerking with pleasure, “Y-you are”, he croaked out. Daichi never heard him sound any better than he did then.

“What’s that, baby? _Speak up_ , _omega._ I can’t hear you”,

Koushi groaned in frustration, his voice leaping in decibels against his will, **_“You are!”,_**

Daichi grinned, satisfied, “You’re damn right, I am. And no alpha out there will ever fuck you like I do. Nobody can fill you like I do, isn’t that right, Koushi?”

His words were spoken right into Koushi’s ear, goosebumps passing up and down his spine as he focused on how his husband always stroke home instantly when they had sex. How the head of his cock always pressed its way against his womb, always pleasing each metaphorical itch his omegan side felt. His girth spreading his inner walls to their limits, showing him who’s boss with so much strength, practically drowning him with every essence of himself that just screamed _alpha_.

“Y-yes it is, alpha”,

Daichi tugged Koushi’s ear into his mouth, “And nobody can stuff you full of cum like I can”, he whispered hotly.

Koushi let out a high keen and wrapped both arms around the alpha’s neck, his hips lifting and begging to receive.

“You like when I talk like that, don’t you? When I make you focus on my thick cock, my heavy balls, my knot, and all the cum I’m aching to pump into you. You’ll be brimming full of me when I’ve had my way-,”

He was interrupted by Koushi letting out an unrestrained, loud omegan cry. It made Daichi’s heart stutter in his chest. Each new thrust made him cry out, letting out more tantalizing omegan moans that stroked the alpha’s ego like nothing else.

“ _Yeah_ , just like that, baby. Are you ready for my load? I’m gonna cum for you, baby. I won’t waste a single drop, you want my knot?”,

Koushi’s eyes were squeezed shut as his stomach clenched with harsh throbs of ecstasy, “ ** _Yes! Yes! Yes!_** Your knot, oh _fuck_ , Daichi your cum- _oh!_ Dai, please-,”

Their movements stilled, the desk ceasing its relentless squeaking as they both gripped onto the other like their lives depended on it. Koushi gasped sharply before yelling out, a scream constantly being interrupted by variations of Daichi’s name, his thighs quaked at Daichi’s sides.

His husbands thick knot shoved its way past his entrance, instantly locking in. Daichi’s cock throbbed, his hips rocking back and forth as they stayed tied together, letting rope after rope of thick potent cum paint the entrance to his mate’s womb. With every passing second Daichi left a legion of kisses all over Koushi’s body; across his chest, up and down his neck, all over his face, anywhere he could reach.

It felt so amazing he couldn’t keep himself from crooning to his mate. Koushi purred back.

Koushi came the hardest he has in months, and the both of them collapsed back onto the money pile. Daichi had beads of sweat sliding down the sides of his face, as did Koushi, but neither of them could focus on it at all.

Their lips met passionately, and Koushi ran his thin digits through his alpha’s already messy hair. He smiled into their kiss, and let his forehead rest against his mate’s, “ _Damn_ , Daichi”, he panted.

Daichi grinned, a short chuckle leaving past his lips, “Probably should’ve chosen a better spot to knot you in”,

Koushi shook his head, “I like when you carry me while we’re tied together”.

“Of course you do”, the alpha sighed. He carefully gathered Koushi in his arms, telling him to hold on tight, before he lifted him off of the now sweaty pile of money. The two of them were tied together for a _full hour_ before the alpha’s knot even began to loosen.

They still went for another round right after.


	2. Proclamation of Love Already Made

_Thwack_. Blood splattered onto the pure white floor, leaving dots of bright crimson to decorate the area.

One of Sawamura Koushi’s favorite parts of being a mafia boss’s husband, besides the unwavering respect and fear he was paid, was initiating the interrogation and negotiation stages. He always wore white on those days. He’d emerge from the room, always covered in red. People around him couldn’t tell if that was always on purpose or not.

It was.

The man in the center of the room, strapped into a chair, spat out yet another tooth.

Koushi’s face was blank, stern and lacking emotion. He was standing before him, a thin white turtleneck that clung to his body paired with skin tight pants just as white as snow as the top was. He had his usual black leather garter around his thigh, his two daggers intact, and there was a semi-automatic pistol in his right hand. His arms crossed over his chest.

“Daisuke”, Koushi hummed softly, “ _Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke._ There are certain qualities in people that I just _cannot_ stand”.

The man stuttered a sigh and some blood mixed with his saliva dripped down his shirt. _Disgusting._ Koushi wrinkled his little nose, a hand covering his mouth as he suddenly felt his stomach slightly turn.

‘ _That wasn’t normal. I’ve never reacted like that,’_

He quickly recovered and never let the man before him notice, “Spinelessness. Cowardice. Being narcissistic, Idiocy. Just to give you an idea and name a few. Why, _for the love of fuck_ , do each of these words describe your pathetic personality?”

The room was silent. Bokuto stood off to the side, completely still. His hands were wrapped tightly with boxing bandages, the strips of cloth littered with bloodied shards of glass. Akaashi stood across from him, a gun at his hip and an outfit identical to Koushi’s. Except it was black. He always wore black.

Both guards were poised and ready for any sudden movement.

Akaashi met his eyes, silently asking if he was well. Koushi silently nodded back.

Always attentive, that’s what Akaashi Keiji was.

The man, Daisuke, was still in his seat, blood dripping off of his face and head turned down to the ground.

“Kei called me”, Koushi’s soft voice echoed in the room, “Because, he and your daughter hadn’t seen you for days. They were scared in _their own_ home because unmarked vehicles would drive by at night, and follow them during the day. They didn’t even _know_ what was happening, but all they knew was that the man they relied on wasn’t there for them in a time of need”.

Koushi stepped forwards, his heels clacking against the linoleum floor. He squatted in front of the man so their eyes could meet.

“Did you know that coffee would taste horrible if we couldn’t smell it?”, he tilted his head to the side, as if talking to a child, “It’s all about the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. That’s why older coffee that’s been sitting out tastes worse, and freshly made tastes the best”.

Koushi rose to his feet and took a deep breath, “Finding out that what you were truly up to; that you went behind my back to smuggle out **_our_** family’s money was like I was like taking a sip of my favorite coffee, and you plugged my nose right as I was beginning to get a good taste. Then you turned around, assuming I wouldn’t notice that my coffee tasted like _shit_ , or that your grubby fingers were still tightly pinched over my nose. _Idiotic_. But, what _really_ takes the cake, is you thinking you have the right to use alpha authority over _me_ ,”

The man still gave no response. _‘Smart’,_ Koushi thought. He began tip toeing around the man in circles. The iron smell of blood caused for his stomach to silently shift again, but he ignored it.

“Earlier, you tried to give me a command. You thought that if you used your ‘alpha’ voice on me, I’d suddenly stop and let you get away? Not fucking likely. You spoke out of turn, so I’ve given you a mouthful of glass. You got what you deserved, don’t you think?”, he softly asked, “Well…?”,

Daisuke weakly nodded, viscous strings of blood and snot swinging along with his movements.

“That’s what I thought”, Koushi spat and gave a short pause, “Now, let us back track and talk about the other time you showed me blatant disrespect. Last night, my husband and I found video footage of you making a deal with someone. They off handedly asked where you got the money from, and _you_ , just _wow_ , you had said….”, Koushi trailed off while humming, snapping his fingers in the air. Daisuke flinched at the sound, “What was it again, _hm?_ Anyone care to remind me? Keiji?”.

The tall omega cleared his throat before calmly responding, “I believe he said that he got the money from, ‘A dumb bitch’, he knew. ‘Robbed him blind’, was another thing he stated”,

“ ** _Right!_** Yes, that was specifically it, thank you so much for refreshing my memory, Keiji.”, Koushi snatched the back of the man’s head, pulling some of his hair out as he tipped his gaze to look back at him, “How _narcissistic_ of you to think you were good enough, smart enough even, to do an arrangement such as this right beneath my nose. Let alone, refer to me _as a bitch_. After all I’ve done for you?”.

Koushi brought the end of his gun down sharply, smashing the metal into the man’s defenseless face. Normally, he would have enjoyed the sound of the man’s nose cracking, but his stomach lurched again, and he swiftly turned away, a soft gag making his form tense. He made no noise, and turned around like nothing happened.

Both Bokuto and Akaashi had their eyes on him. He shook his head to deter their worries.

Daisuke howled in pain, jumping in his seat because his arms and legs were firmly tied into place. Blood poured languidly down his face from the open wound over the bridge of his nose. A bit of it splashed onto Koushi’s shirt. A single drop of rouge against the bright white background.

Koushi cleared his throat to recover from nearly losing his composure, “ _Cowardice_. You tried, _poorly_ if I do add, to frame my right-hand man for your fiscal betrayal”, Koushi walked over to Akaashi and wrapped an arm around his thin waist, “You tried to turn me against my beautiful, _loyal, trustworthy_ , best friend. You couldn’t even face your own consequences, that’s how weak you are. You have no place in the Sawamura Family with such horrid characteristics.”

“Lastly”, he stepped in front of Akaashi and the taller of the two instantly leaned forward to tightly wrap his arms around Koushi’s waist in a back hug. Koushi leaned into the omega’s hold, Akaashi smoothly placed his chin on Koushi’s shoulder, and they both stared sharply at Daisuke still writhing in the chair.

“ _Spinelessness_. Daisuke, we’ve known one another for nearly a decade. I’ve known your lovely husband since grade school and your gorgeous daughter since she was born. I’m sure you remembered when I gave you all a roof over your heads when you were struggling? Or when little Hitoka needed to pay for her private school? And, fine, I’ll admit it. This, for the most part, has nothing to do with you smuggling my Family’s hard earned money. But watching your filthy, **_unfaithful,_** ass go to those brothels made my skin crawl”, Koushi hissed.

Akaashi nuzzled his cheek, his soft skin melting some of Koushi’s temper down, “At first, I just wanted your head on a platter, but then when I found out that your husband had no idea. That he was _completely_ _oblivious_ to you endangering your entire family with shady backroom deals, that he didn’t have the _slightest_ clue about the countless omegan cunts you indulged in, and that he didn’t even know why his daughter was almost _snatched_ right after getting off the bus the other afternoon. I wanted you to hurt, and I wanted you to hurt _bad. He trusted you_ ”.

Daisuke sat up sharply in his chair, his eyes bucked wide as far as he could manage as they were nearly swollen shut.

“You didn’t even know about that last part, did you? That was because your mind wasn’t focused on your daughter. Your disgusting mind was focusing on how you were still **_balls deep_** in a random omega at one of the multiple whore houses you frequent. Do you even feel guilty?”.

The only sound in the room was the man’s pained breaths echoing in the empty space.

“If I didn’t care about your family like I do, your daughter would have been kidnapped, your debts unpaid, and Kei would be dead. **Bokuto** ”, Koushi called out to the guard.

Daisuke instantly shivered. Bokuto’s form tensed at his name, his eyes darting to his boss’s mate for further instruction.

“Daisuke, if it were my choice, free of any compassion, you’d already be shot by Kenma”, he pointed upwards towards the omega leaning against a bannister a floor higher than they were. His sniper rifle ready, “But that isn’t my judgement call to make. I would never take it upon myself to steal a cub’s chance to have a father away from them. Nor would I render a loving friend mateless. Not unless I _have_ to. And trust me, I _want_ to. So, Bokuto is going to bring you as close to a horrible painful death as he can, because in this world, what goes around _still_ comes around. I am happily taking it upon myself to ensure that karma is properly dealt”.

Bokuto took a teasing step forward and Daisuke flinched.

“Two for flinching”, Koushi muttered before Bokuto smashed the man’s face twice with a right hook followed by an uppercut. Blood sprinkled across the floor again, and a single line went right across Koushi’s face, down the front of his throat, and the middle of his shirt.

Koushi had to tense his stomach so he wouldn’t throw up. He needed to speed things along. Akaashi coddled him closer, relieving Koushi of his momentary discomfort.

 “After Bokuto is finished, we will clean you up, and you’re going to confess and apologize for everything you’ve done to Kei. Because he deserves _worlds_ better than this.”

Akaashi’s lean hand enveloped his own, gently pulling him away as he could sense something was amiss.

“We’ll be back in a few hours”, Koushi said and allowed himself to be drawn away by Akaashi.

The two omega’s heels clacked and echoed in the room, the only sound interrupting it being the man’s grunts and _oofs_ of pain.

They exited the room and Akaashi’s arm instantly found Koushi’s waist.

“What’s wrong?”, he demanded in his cool tenor.

Koushi shook his head, “I’m not sure, I just kept feeling nauseous. I think I’m oka-,” his hand clamped over his mouth instantly. His spine curled against his will and he gagged dryly into his palm.

Akaashi immediately supported Koushi’s bottom over his arm, his other grasping across the omega’s back. He swiftly carried him down a hallway and around a corner to a small private bathroom. He was carefully lead to kneel on the bathroom floor, and before either could move another muscle, Koushi was emptying his entire breakfast into the ceramic bowl before him.

Keiji softly rubbed his back and began gently cooing in his ear. He then draped himself over Koushi’s back, keeping his hair out of the way and making sure Koushi was comforted by his warmth and touch. Keiji tapped against the earpiece he had on, “Kenma, we need you in the private powder room. Bring water, please”.

Koushi coughed into the bowl and refrained from moving away as he felt his stomach continue to squirm, “T-thank you, Keiji”.

Akaashi hummed his response, “What did you eat for breakfast? Who prepared it?”.

“Kiyoko made it”, he paused as more came up, “J-just some fruit, an omelet, and-,” he heaved again.

“Don’t strain yourself”, there was a knock at the door, “Quickly, Ken”.

The short omega stepped in, his sneakers making no noise against the polished marble floors. Kenma wore a black tank top, his favorite hoodie tied about his hips. He always wore shorts and fingerless leather gloves since he was moving around a lot, crawling into small places and hiding for good shooting angles. Kenma needed to protect his hands, but keep his fingers mobile. He kept his long waist length hair tied up in a high ponytail.

He had multiple bottles of water and a spare tooth brush in his hands. He swiftly passed a bottle to Keiji. Kenma got onto his knees besides the other two and instantly started softly rubbing along Koushi’s sides and back.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Koushi said he felt better. He downed the rest of the water bottles quickly, and he was helped onto his feet. Koushi gratefully took the toothbrush from Kenma’s outstretched palm, and he used the spare toothpaste in a cupboard to clean his mouth.

While he brushed both of his body guards kept their hands on him, fleeting touches that were wanted and comforting. Kenma paused in his soothing movements as he listened to his earpiece, “Daichi’s on his way”, he hummed.

Koushi rinsed. After tossing the toothbrush he leaned against Akaashi’s side. He burrowed his head against the taller omega’s neck. Kenma wrapped his arms around Koushi’s middle, his head resting against the man’s chest. Their warmth made Koushi feel fuzzy inside, and he quietly purred. The other two instantly joined in with their own.

“Thank you both”. They both murmured their reciprocated gratitude, “I always feel better when you take care of me”,

“Do you think it was something you ate?”, Kenma asked, always straight to business.

Koushi shrugged, “I don’t think so, but regardless I feel much better, now. You know, it might be because my heat’s coming up. Sometimes omegas can get sick and have cramps before their heats”,

The two paused in their purring, “But has it ever happened before?”

Kou shook his head, “Not really. I’ve never gotten sick like this before... But last night I felt a few cramps. Keiji knows about how I used to have them constantly in high school,”

The other two nodded in thought. Koushi felt his stomach flip when he could distantly smell chocolate and barley coming from outside.

There was a knock and he could already feel his mate through the door. Kenma and Keiji both released Koushi so he could go. It wasn’t even fully opened before he was wrapped in Daichi’s arms.

“What is it, baby?”, he asked, nose already buried into his mate’s scent glands. Koushi didn’t smell sick.

“I was feeling a little nauseous, but I’m feeling much better now”,

Kenma and Akaashi slipped out of the room, silently shutting the door behind them to give the two privacy. Daichi thought on his mate’s words for a second.

“It wasn’t breakfast. I feel fine”, he said.

Koushi made an unsure noise in the back of his throat, “It might be that my heat is soon. It’s a symptom”,

Daichi frowned, “You’ve never been sick because of your heat before,”

“I know, but sometimes these things can just pop up, you know?”

He paused, “I don’t want you in anymore meetings today. Rest.”

Koushi pecked his lips softly and pouted, “I’m honestly fine, you don’t have to do that”.

“Yeah, but I _want_ to do that”, Daichi gave him a chaste peck back and let his hands roam up and down the omega’s sides, “Be honest, how do you feel?”,

“I might be a little bit tired, but not anymore than I usually am”, he looped his arms around the alpha’s neck, “You’re worrying too much”,

Daichi’s hands squeezed, “Not any more than I usually do”,

They drew close and shared a warm kiss and Koushi purred while running his palms across the alpha’s shoulders. Daichi’s arms had already encircled his tiny waist, keeping him pressed close to his husband’s firm chest. Kou sheepishly pulled away after a moment, his cheeks a little pink from embarrassment as he was already purring for his alpha from a little kiss.

He tensely cleared his throat when he saw Daichi’s surprised yet pleased expression, “H-how about this: no meetings, but I spend my time with Kei and Hitoka? They’re both here, and I don’t think Bokuto’s done with Daisuke, yet”.

Daichi peppered Koushi’s face with a few kisses, “Fine”, he gripped Koushi even tighter and their lips melted together again.

They softly broke apart and laid their foreheads together, “I’ll be careful today just for you, _alpha_ ”, Koushi teased.

Daichi nipped at the omega’s bottom lip and gave his ass a squeeze, “Don’t push it”.

“I wouldn’t dream of it”, he murmured.

Daichi pulled away first, and Koushi didn’t miss the way his heart constricted at his alpha letting him go, “Alright, then. C’mon. I’m walking with you to the dining room. Kei and Hitoka are about to have lunch.”

 

 

The Sawamura Family compound was a giant establishment. It was about the size of a mansion, and it had tons of rooms with a myriad of different hidden passageways and entry points for those who knew the map of the place like the back of their hand.

Now in their huge dining room, the entire place littered with dozens of tables and chairs, a tiny girl was seated in a chair too big for her. Daichi, Akaashi, and Kuroo walked in silently behind a much quicker walking omega. Koushi silently tip toed behind the unsuspecting cub, drawing closer and closer until….

“Surprise!”, he sang out.

The little girl hopped in her seat, shocked, “ _Uncle Kou!_ ”.

Koushi rounded the chair that was further dwarfing her already tiny body, his arms out stretched and a lovely smile on his face. Daichi stood behind Koushi, a calming smile on his face, secretly hiding someone behind him.

Off to the side, Akaashi sent the cub a tiny wave and she beamed. Next to Akaashi an average height beta silently walked in, her long black hair cascading past her shoulders in pretty waves. Kiyoko wore a simple white top and a navy-blue skirt.

Little Hitoka hopped out of the seat and into Koushi’s embrace, giggling with delight as the omega lifted her up and nuzzled against her cheek.

Seated next to her was a tall man, his short blonde hair was styled in a chic fashion, short but fashionable. He had a thin pair of glasses sitting on his pointy nose. He wore a unique form fitting off-shoulder neckline sweater, paired with a simple pair of dark jeans. He stood, easily towering over Koushi and Daichi.

“Hello, Koushi”

Koushi grinned and hugged him on one side as he held Hitoka up on his hip, “Hi, Kei. It’s been a little while. How are you?”,

Daichi nodded his greeting in Kei’s direction, and the omega nodded back.

Kei bobbed his head, turning back to Koushi, “As good as I can be. Can we please talk in the kitchen?”,

“Yes, of course. Daichi hold Hitoka for me”, they passed the cub safely between them. Koushi and Kei walked off towards the back of the room, Akaashi following close behind.

“Hi, Uncle Dai!”, Hitoka said.

Daichi held the girl on his arm, “Hey, princess, it’s so good to see you”,

“It’s good to see you, too!”

“You know, there was someone who really wanted to see you today, can you guess who it is?”.

“What, really?!”, Hitoka hopped up in his arms, her little dress and stockings becoming twisted, “Who? Who?”.

Kuroo hopped up from behind Daichi, his wild hair bouncing in every direction with his movements, _“Hitoka!”,_ he called out.

 ** _“Cat man!”,_** the little girl cheered, her tiny arms instantly reaching out for the lanky alpha.

Daichi passed her to him, and the two were immediately enthralled with one another. She squished his cheeks together in her tiny hands, and her legs kicked back and forth excitedly. While the two stayed together, Daichi set off in direction of the kitchen.

“I missed you so much, little princess!”, Kuroo cooed

“I missed you more, cat man! Did you finish the Pokémon game we talked about?”

“Yes I did, and speaking of which, I have a shiny that has your name all over it”.

Hitoka squealed in excitement. Kuroo set her down and she took off for her seat, immediately finding her tiny bunny shaped backpack that was laying on the table. The alpha held her steady when she stood up on top of the chair, and he made sure she sat down properly after retrieving her 3ds.

Kuroo reached into his back pocket, pulling out his own device, “Are you hungry? Kiyoko and Asahi are ready to make you anything you want”,

“Absolutely anything?”, she asked with big eyes full of wonder.

The bed headed man nodded seriously, “Anything you can think of, they can make it. They’re the best chefs in the whole world”. He sat down next to the small excitable cub.

Her deep brown eyes fixed on the calm lady standing by, “What about dino nuggets and mac n’ cheese?”.

Kiyoko softly laughed into her hand, sounding like an angel, “Coming right up”.

 

\---

“I know this isn’t happening for no reason, and that you’ve found something out that I wasn’t able to see before. But, it is a little discerning to feel Daisuke’s pain this way. It’s been _hours_ , what on earth did he do?”, Kei had pinched the bridge of his nose, “It’s giving me a headache”.

Koushi rubbed his arm, “I’m really sorry, Kei. The last thing I want is for you to hurt. However, your husband has done a few things that _really_ ticked me off, and I believe you’ll agree with me. But for now, I will leave the explaining to him. You need to hear everything from his mouth, not mine”.

Kei sighed, “Fine. Whatever”.

“I’m only doing this because I love you, and I want to help take care of your family”.

“I know. Thank you, Koushi. I’m just… mentally exhausted. He’s put me through a lot lately, and my patience is always wearing thin”,

“Trust me, Kei. I know”.

The door behind them all opened, Akaashi’s eyes snapped to the entrance and Daichi’s arm was already around Koushi’s waist. It was just Kiyoko so Akaashi’s shoulders relaxed.

“Sawamura-san, is there anything you would like to have to eat?”, she gently murmured as she made her way past them and deeper into the kitchen.

Daichi shook his head, “Nothing for me, but please make Koushi some miso soup”.

Koushi rolled his eyes, “Dai, I’m fine-,”

“You need liquids. And something to settle your stomach”.

 _“It’s already settled, but okay if you fucking insist”,_ he whispered beneath his breath. Koushi’s husband leaned in, his eyes squinted in a mock threat.

“What was that?”, Daichi playfully challenged. Koushi hit his chest without any real strength behind it as his response. Daichi grinned and pinched at his butt, making Koushi hop in place.

“Settle your stomach?”, Kei questioned, “Are you not well?”.

Pots and pans rattled in the kitchen, and Kiyoko and Asahi’s voices were gentle murmurs amongst the sound of cooking.

Koushi waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss any worry, “I was a little bit nauseous this morning, but I’m fine”.

“It _is_ in your best interest to take in more liquids”, Akaashi supplied.

 _“Thank you,_ Keiji”, Daichi said.

Koushi looked at his friend with mock betrayal, “I can’t believe you, Keiji”.

“Wait, why were you sick?”, Kei asked, his brows scrunched together, “You’re known to have an iron stomach”, he sniffed the air, “And you don’t smell ill to me”.

“My heat’s coming up so my body is just being a little weird”.

Kei frowned, “Okay, I guess. You’ve never had things like that before, though”.

“I’m fine”.

\--

“Where’d mama go?”, Hitoka asked. Kuroo leaned over to wipe at a smudge of ketchup on her cheek.

“He’s talking with your daddy right now”, Kuroo’s voice was gentle but firm enough to keep the cub from asking more about the subject.

Koushi spoke up to keep the mood bright, “They have some adult business to sort through, so don’t worry, sweetie. While they’re talking, though, I have a special surprise for you waiting in your suite. Do you wanna go see?”.

“Yes!! Oh, wait”, Hitoka gasped, her tiny Pokémon themed spoon clattering out of her fist, “A surprise present? Can I get a hint at least? Do I get something special if I guess it?”.

Koushi smiled, absently tucking her long hair behind her ears, “You get a bonus gift if you can guess it with three hints, okay? Hint number one: it’s something you can use in your morning routine”.

The tiny cub whined through her nose, “That could be anything!”,

All the adults laughed softly, “Hint number two: It has your favorite colors yellow and pink”

“A toothbrush?? Bath towels?”

Koushi shook his head, a soft chuckle in his voice, “No, sweetie. Hint number three: you have a video game all about this. _Bonus detail_ , it’s the one you showed me on your birthday”.

Her nose wrinkled as she thought long and hard, “Style savvy?”, she hesitantly asked.

Koushi nodded, “Yup! That’s the one-,”

“Oh!! Are they new outfits?!”

Akaashi softly murmured from across the table, _“Ding ding ding”._

“Correct! _Ahh_ , look at you, such a smart cookie”, Koushi pecked her puffy cheek, “It’s winter break for you, right now, so I thought I’d get you some new clothes for the spring semester coming up”.

Hitoka jumped in her chair, wrapping her arms tightly around Koushi’s neck, “Thank you, thank you, Uncle Kou! What’s my bonus gift?”.

Koushi grinned and nuzzled their noses together, “It’s anything that your pretty princess heart desires”.

“A Bunny!”, she exclaimed.

“Well”, Koushi laughed, “Anything the princess wants that the queen won’t object to, okay?”.

She pouted, “Okay…”,

\---

 

It was night time, and Koushi was already laying on top of the ultra-king sized bed that sat in the center of Daichi and his bedroom. He was right in the middle on top of the fluffy comforter, wearing a short white dress that had lacy sleeves and crocheted edges. He was laid out on his stomach, a silk plush pillow beneath him, cute feet in the air with his phone in hand as he was scrolling through a news article.

The room was silent so the sound of the bedroom door clicking open caught his attention easily. A sly smile spread across his face watching his husband walk in. Daichi was wearing a short sleeved grey shirt and his usual black pants that had a few guns strapped to it. Koushi bit his lip looking at the way his alpha’s biceps stretched the material of the thin shirt. Even the muscles in his thick thighs and calves were pushing the pants to their limit.

Daichi walked over, partially kneeling onto the bed to peck Koushi’s forehead, “How was the rest of your day, baby? I’m curious about what got you really happy earlier while I was in the meeting with Ushijima. You were ecstatic”

“Today was perfect”, Koushi’s smile increased tenfold, he pushed himself up to kiss Daichi softly, “And that’s a secret. A _birthday_ secret”.

Daichi sent him a quizzical look, “What are you up to?”.

He returned his gaze onto his phone but couldn’t fight the smile on his face, “Nothin’”,

The alpha let it go and walked across the large room into their walk-in closet. He pulled off his tight fitting shirt, removed the harness keeping all his pistols strapped to him, and then followed with his pants. The old clothes went into their laundry chute, and he slipped on some loose sweats for bed.

Koushi’s eyes followed his husband from the closet, across their room, and into their bathroom.

“What?”, the alpha asked

“I’m cold and I miss my husband”, Koushi lightly complained.

“Can you wait for him a little longer? He needs to brush his teeth”, the rushing sound of water rang out, followed by the _whish whish_ of the toothbrush.

Koushi cleared his throat, “Let me rephrase that. I need my alpha”,

The sound of brushing paused.

“Gimme’ a sec”, he garbled around the suds.

Soon enough, Daichi turned the bath light off and trudged out into the room. The grey sweatpants did absolutely nothing to hide the alpha’s naturally large bulge, and Koushi ran his eyes up and down his husband’s body, his stomach was as muscular as ever. His wide shoulders that always dwarfed Koushi’s were beautifully tan and _firm_ and _strong_ , it almost felt like Daichi did it on purpose. Koushi was positive that he wasn’t even hard yet, and that never ceased to get him excited every time.

He silently thanked whatever higher deity there was for his husband’s habit of sleeping shirtless each night.

Daichi climbed into the bed, sitting next to Koushi. The alpha leaned over, putting his weight on his elbow, and gave his mate a minty kiss. He gently tugged on Koushi’s bottom lip as he pulled his phone out of his hand and put it off to the side.

When they pulled away Koushi batted his eyelashes, “I’m still cold _and_ now my back hurts”, he pouted.

Daichi rolled his eyes, not feeling any pain through their bond at all, “Oh, really? Do you need me?”

“I always need you. Massage it, please?”

Daichi got onto his knees, his weight pushing the foam mattress down. Koushi’s body lightly teetered side to side as his alpha got situated behind him. Dai’s knees pressed into the bed by Koushi’s thighs, and Koushi didn’t hide the way his back arched a little more, pushing his ass into the air.

His husband didn’t mind playing along for a little while.

The alpha’s big hands settled onto Koushi’s shoulder blades, “Where does it hurt, baby, here?”

Koushi shook his head, “Lower”.

He inched his hands a little lower, fingers gently pressing into Koushi’s ribs, “Here?”,

“Lower, alpha”

Daichi’s hands gripped Koushi’s waist, “Here?”,

Koushi slowly wagged his pert ass side to side, “Even lower”. Daichi could hear the smile in his voice.

He squeezed onto Koushi’s hips, a grin on his face, “How many fingers?”

Koushi looked over his shoulder, a playful glint in his eyes, “How many do you want to put in me? Put as many as you want, I prepared myself for you”, he giggled softly, “Happy early birthday, alpha”.

Daichi was shocked, his brows rising with each passing second. He ran his hands down past Koushi’s hips, rubbing through the dress he wore before he reached the edge of the flowy material. He lifted the soft cloth and instantly Koushi’s sugary cinnamon scent assaulted his senses. His didn’t have any underwear on and Daichi’s mouth was watering.

“Fuck, baby”, he softly groaned as he pushed two fingers against his husband’s glistening folds. Koushi wanted to play it up, so he let a teasing wanton moan slip past his lips. Daichi reached out with his other hand to squeeze onto Koushi’s plump ass.

“I’m so sensitive cause I’ve been waiting for you, alpha”,

His fingers went in smoothly without any resistance whatsoever, while his other hand molded his ass like it was clay. The tiniest squelches and smacks were heard as he dove his fingers as deep as he could. Slick squished and poured out around his fingers, easily coating the digits in the viscous sweet smelling fluid that he could practically get drunk on.

Daichi’s cock twitched in his pants, “You smell so fucking good, so soft and ready for me”, the two fingers deep inside his husband suddenly became four, and the both of them quietly moaned at the way Koushi’s pussy stretched and held onto him.

“I can smell how excited you are, alpha. Is your cock hard and ready for me?”,

Daichi’s fingers left Koushi smoothly, long stretchy strings of his slick sticking to the alpha’s hand, “Yes, yes, _fuck_ , you need to do this more often”,

Koushi softly sighed, “That’d make it less special, wouldn’t it?”

“Nothing could _ever_ keep you from being special to me”, he murmured. Daichi rose up, but pushed a hand against the small of Koushi’s back, “Stay down, baby”,

Koushi obediently remained where he was while Daichi swiftly pulled off his pants. He climbed back on top of his mate swiftly, his hands gripping onto the insides of Koushi’s thighs so he could pull them apart. He kneeled in the newly open spot and slid his hands underneath Koushi to further lift his ass.

He kept his chest planted into the bed, his forearms supporting him as the rest of his body weight started bearing on himself. His hips were hiked up high, his face nearly being smashed into the soft sheets.

“Put it in, alpha. Go as fast as you want”

“I am going to appreciate every damn second of this”, Koushi felt himself clench around nothing when the head of Daichi’s cock slid from his entrance all the way to his engorged clit, “If you think I’m going fast, you’re mistaken”.

A high moan slipped out of his throat, feeling the spongy tip circle around his clit. The pleasure was leaving a warm hum in his belly and he stirred his hips in the air. Even more slick dripped out, making Daichi’s cock shine in the light.

“You’re so fucking wet…”, Daichi groaned, “You want my cock, baby?”

 _“Mmhmm”,_ Koushi sighed, “I always want your cock”.

Daichi slipped inside slowly, not even going all the way like he usually does. He stopped just a little past the tip, his length and girth already being enough to make Koushi feel full at this point. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, watching his husband’s walls tug on the thick tip before sliding sensually over it.

Koushi mewled softly, “You’re _already_ filling me up without even trying. I fucking love your big cock,”

He pushed in farther to the halfway point, and Koushi’s clenching pussy tugged on his thick foreskin as he pulled back out like he didn’t want his cock to leave him. Daichi’s hips rocked slowly, sensually, trying to feel every bump and ridge inside of his mate. It felt so amazing, his stomach clenched tightly, just thinking about how the wetness around his cock could easily be half Koushi’s slick and half his precum. He was sure that he was practically already oozing inside of his mate.

When Daichi’s hips slowly pushed up against Koushi’s ass, Koushi softly shook all over. His cock reached as deep inside of Koushi as possible, rock hard length caressing his cervix as his husband wouldn’t stop pushing farther and farther. Koushi let his arms stretch forward, letting his cheek slide against their expensive bedsheets, as Daichi pushed deeper and deeper, trying to become ultimately connected in the most pleasurable way possible.

He whined high in his throat, his knees digging into the bed while his ass pushed back, “You’re so good to me. You’re everything to me- _oh, Dai,_ yes, baby”,

“You like that?”, Daichi panted into his ear.

Koushi nodded, his hair mussing against the sheets, “I love it so much”,

Daichi laid himself over on top of his mate, strong arms framing Koushi’s. He intertwined their fingers on top of Koushi’s hands, Koushi’s ass smashing against his hips and his chest pressing in tight on Koushi’s back.

He pushed all the way, Koushi crying out at his husband going so far it almost hurt. Daichi nudged his chin over Koushi’s shoulder before he started gently rubbing their scent glands together. The both of them squeezed their eyes shut, bodies completely in sync with every thrust as pleasure sparked across their skin. Sugar and cinnamon naturally blended with the chocolate and barley scents, making the air thick with the mere essence of their love and sex.

Koushi got goosebumps, feeling limitless love and erotic sensations from his head to his toes to his very soul.

“I love you”, Daichi grunted, circling his hips while still inside his mate.

“I love you more, _gods_ , don’t stop. _Don’t fucking stop_ ”, Koushi keened louder.

Daichi pulled one hand away, slipping it beneath Koushi to tease at his swollen clit. Koushi jerked in his arms, his mouth opening wide in a silent cry. He caressed it between two of his fingers, gently tugging on it and stimulating it just the way Koushi loved.

“Y-you’re gonna make me cum, oh _fuck_ ”, Koushi drooled shamelessly onto the sheets below him.

“Do it, baby. Cum on my cock. I want to cum inside you so bad”.

Koushi panted as Daichi ground down harder into him, knocking the air out of his lungs as he felt Daichi’s knot forming, “Cum inside me, please, _shit_ ”.

“I want to fuck a litter into you, oh damn, baby. You feel so amazing; I want to cum inside you until you get pregnant with my cubs. Do you want my cubs?”,

“ _Yes, yes, yes_ , I want it so bad, give it to me. Take me, Daichi. Fill me up- _ah_ ”, Koushi’s voice echoed in their room, his thighs and legs quaking with need. His pussy squeezed Daichi so tight he couldn’t even fathom the thought of pulling out.

Koushi clamped down repeatedly on his husband rhythmically while his orgasm swept throughout his body. Slick soaked the front of Daichi’s pelvis, some of it even made its way to drip down his heavy balls. Daichi growled deeply before sinking his teeth straight through Koushi’s scent glands, his knot swelled until he had no choice but to empty all of his seed into his mate’s womb.

They rocked back and forth together, moaning and grunting and nearly howling while immense pleasure slammed into all of their senses. Koushi had his neck bared as Daichi stayed where he wanted, teeth still deeply imbedded in his husband’s bond bite.

Daichi’s chest rumbled pleasantly as his cock released wave after wave of thick cum. The sticky white fluid began seeping out past his knot with every thrust of his hips, both him and Koushi so far gone on the idea of making love so deeply that they made life between them.

Their breaths caught up to them as they both calmed down, their combined form on the bed rising and falling as their lungs craved air. Daichi tended to Koushi’s neck, licking and sucking away the blood from their coupling.

“Fuck, Dai”, Koushi sighed, “I love you so much”

“I love you more. You okay?”.

Koushi smiled, “What do you think?”,

“I’m so happy you’re mine.”

Koushi quietly laughed, “I should be the happy one”.

“ _Sure_ you are”, Daichi gave back a loving simper, “Can you give me a hint to what my birthday surprise is?”

“It’s a gift that nobody else can give you”,

Daichi furrowed his brows, “Can I get a second hint?”

“When I give the present to you, you’ll feel stupid for not understanding after the first hint”.

“Oh, _ha ha ha_. Fine, guess I’ll just have to wait”.

Koushi turned his head, sewing their smooth soft lips together, “Just two more days, birthday boy”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for Statistics i hope this is good lmfao wish me luck on my exam
> 
> Edit: I failed the exam but so did the rest of my class n now the prof is curving it LOL


	3. いうまでもないことですが, 彼は妊娠している

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update schedule who????  
> (sorry i've been gone so long i'm such a poop)  
> (also double sorry this is just sex, there's more in the next chapt)

“Koushi?”

A familiar warm knuckle softly rubbed back and forth against Koushi’s brow.

“Koushi? Wake up”.

 _“Mmmf?”,_ Koushi deeply groaned in his throat.

The other heavy hand was rubbing soft circles into his back. He didn’t want it to stop, the weight was so soothing, along with the warm scent of chocolate and barley swirling around him, he didn’t want to get up.

“Baby, it’s late”.

Koushi lifted his head, it lolled left and right as he tried to will his eyes to open, “ _M’tired_ ”,

“It’s 4 in the afternoon, Koushi”.

He looked to the side and saw Daichi’s brown eyes staring back at him, “…. _Sleepy”_ , he whispered.

Daichi kissed his cheek, and Koushi instantly leaned forward into his husband’s warm face, “I went through _three_ meetings and you were still asleep. Are you sure you’re okay?”.

“I will be if you let me _keep_ sleeping”, he murmured. Koushi purred when the hand on his back softly scratched in a special spot he liked, he nuzzled into his husband’s jaw.

He felt his alpha’s soft lips press onto his beauty mark, then higher to his eyelids, “You should get up and eat something”.

“Have Kiyoko send something here, then? I’m too exhausted to get up”. The scratching didn’t let up, and Koushi’s whole chest was thrumming pleasantly.

“Why are you so tired? You’ve been sleeping for hours, and we weren’t even rough last night, that couldn’t have tired you out”.

Koushi let his head melt back into the pillow, and Daichi softly sighed. He pressed a hand to Koushi’s temple and leaned down to sniff about his neck.

“You don’t have a fever and you still don’t smell _sick_ , what’s going on? You smell…. Like…. like-,”

Koushi whined in the back of his throat, “ _Let me rest_ ”, he rolled over to make room for his husband, “Lay with me, cuddle me, surround me. Hold me instead”.

Daichi leaned over to his right, pressing a hidden button on their bedside dresser, “ _Baby_ , you need to eat first. Plus”, Daichi’s hand wrapped securely around Koushi’s wrist and he tugged his husband back to the side of the bed with ease, “You smell different”.

“Different how?”, Koushi asked, his eyes closed. He hid his smile well.

“There’s something else there”, Daichi murmured, nose shoved against Koushi’s scent gland. He took in a deep whiff that made his husband blush, “Kind of… like, milk? But it isn’t milk”.

He kept sniffing against the sensitive spot, sending little shivers of pleasure down Koushi’s spine.

“If you’re trying to get me in the mood, cut it out”

“You know I’m not”, Daichi lightly scoffed without much feeling, skimming over his husband’s joke, “It’s just a _different_ smell. It’s your scent but there’s _something_ else there, I don’t know what it is”.

 _“Dai”,_ Koushi murmured.

“Hm?”.

“How long until your next meeting?”.

_Sniff. Sniff._

“I have one more at 8, then I’m done. So, 4 hours”,

_Sniff._

“Cuddle me for 4 hours, then”.

“I’m not cuddling anything until you eat”.

Koushi let out an annoyed grumble, and he childishly kicked his feet under the sheets, “Fucking hold me”.

Daichi took in the deepest whiff he has so far and held it before exhaling, “I will, just, hold on”.

He stayed where he was wrapped in the soft sheets of the bed, his eyes closed and breathing mellowed out.

“Why do you smell different?”, Daichi softly prodded against the gland with his tongue, coaxing more of the scent to release, “It’s something else, it even _tastes_ different. But it isn’t anything bad. It’s kinda like… honey, too. Milk and honey”,

Koushi let out a nearly inaudible moan, his head laying limp to expose his neck, “You’re totally trying to get me in the mood”.

“It’s not my fault you like it so much”, his broad tongue lapped up and down Koushi’s neck for a few more seconds, “I kinda like it, now”, eventually a strong arm wrapped around Koushi’s narrow shoulders.

Koushi purred at his husband’s firm hold, “Hm? _Like_ it? What, does it taste good? Smell good?”, he nosed into Daichi’s choppy hair.

Daichi leaned up to kiss his husband’s soft lips, he pecked him languidly a few times before speaking, “Yeah, it’s really sweet. I mean, your scent is always sweet, baby. But it’s a little sweeter than usual. I want to keep smelling it. I love it, actually. You smell so _good_. I don’t want to let you go,”

Koushi had a sleepy grin on his face as his husband sat up to climb into bed, his bigger form towering over him. The covers lifted as Daichi’s knees smashed into the bed, his strong arms flattened the puffy pillows that Koushi laid on, and his solid chest pressed down into him. Koushi wrapped his legs around his trim waist quickly, long arms circling around the alpha’s neck to pull the covers over the both of them.

A soft grateful moan trickled past Koushi’s pink lips as Daichi’s broad, long tongue laved against his neck. His scent was pouring out into the room, electric pleasure leading all the way from the top of his spine to his hardening clit. He gently rocked his hips upwards, looking for some type of contact, some reciprocated want, to touch him where he was sensitive.

Daichi let his hips drop against Koushi’s, the soft outline of his semi hard cock between layers of clothes working wonders against Koushi’s center. They both groaned together, Koushi’s thin digits raking through Daichi’s hair, and Daichi’s rough hands grasping onto Koushi’s shoulders. Their stomachs slid against the other, and Koushi basked in the heat radiating off of his alpha’s skin.

His husband sucked roughly on their bond bite, still fresh from the night before. The delicate patch of skin easily broke against Daichi’s harsh sucks, and blood leaked into the alpha’s mouth. Koushi shuddered in his arms, his moan leaping an octave. Daichi cleaned the opened wound and alternated between kissing and licking appreciatively, adding more color to the bright bruise already there. His hips grinded fluidly between Koushi’s legs. They both let out aroused noises as their bodies grew hotter and hotter.

Koushi gathered his husband’s face in his hands, peppering across his cheeks with chaste pecks, “Will you make love to me?”, Koushi murmured against Daichi’s lips, “Make love to me. I want it, now”.

His husband didn’t need to reply, they met once again in a loving kiss, and Daichi simply reached between them to unzip his slacks. Koushi tugged onto his clean dress shirt, making him take it off. Feeling one another’s warm soft skin meet directly filled them both with a sense of primal satisfaction. Koushi feeling his alpha’s protective hold, and Daichi feeling Koushi bowing up and offering control to him.

Koushi was still wearing the dress from last night, and Daichi reached beneath it to gently caress his husband’s moist folds.

“You’re soaked”, he murmured.

“I’m still wet from last night”, Koushi hummed, stealing his husband’s lips away, “Your cum, my slick, everything”. He let his teeth slowly pull and drag against Daichi’s lower lip.

Daichi groaned low in his chest, his forehead bumping into Koushi’s, _“Fuck, I love you so much”._

He pushed his pants as low as he could under the covers, it only reached just above his knees. It’d have to do. He held his heavy cock in his palm and guided it to slip up and down his husband’s soaking wet folds, following it with slick coating strokes to ready himself.

He pushed the tip past his husband’s slick entrance, the outer lips kissing the spongy head with a mixture of cum and slick that steadily coated his hard cock as he slid in deeper. Neither of them could care if it was gross or not; it was the feeling of their union dripping between them, making a mess across their stomachs and thighs that made them heat up with desire. Cum squelched out from between them, wetting the bed with the sticky residue, the white cream covering the base of Daichi’s cock.

Daichi slurped against Koushi’s neck, and he savored the sweet fertile taste of his husband’s scent. He still didn’t know what it was, but it filled him with so much love and adoration for his mate. He wanted to hold Koushi, squeeze him in his arms, corner him so he could have him all to himself with no distractions. He wanted to build him a nest, a safe and secure place where Koushi could rest and be taken care of. He wanted to keep Koushi away from everyone, keep him selfishly, and love him, and just protect, protect, _protect_.

Without even thinking, Daichi was extending his arms across their wide bed to reach nearby pillows and bring them in closer, bordering around their stacked form, surrounding the two of them as they became even closer. Koushi purred, he bowed his back and jutted his chest against his husband’s. His head turned towards the incoming pillows, nuzzling into the soft, comfortable materials. It made Daichi’s heart swell.

With one last push of his husband’s hips, the swollen head of his cock stretched the last ring of resistance inside of Koushi, and he cried out between them. Koushi’s hands trembled against Daichi’s hair and he roughly swallowed to soothe his dry throat.

“I love you, Daichi”, their lips pushed together, moist and plush. Their tongues swirled and curled around the other’s, and their teeth bumped a few times; they just wanted to be as close to each other as possible. To be inside of each other. To be so close they became one.

Daichi felt more of his cum and Koushi’s slick dribble out, dripping to his heavy balls and thick legs onto their crisp bedsheets, “I love you more,”

“Hold me tighter”.

He immediately obliged; he secured Koushi in his strong arms, biceps flexing as he squeezed his husband close. They pressed their faces together, nuzzling in a strong determined fashion. Their eyelashes tickled one another’s face, their noses rubbed back and forth, and their lips brushed and pecked.

“I love you so much”, Daichi’s chest rumbled and his hips rocked slowly, “I love you, I love you. _God_ , you smell amazing”.

Koushi smiled happily, brief breathless gasps puffing out of his mouth with every push, a small tear escaped the corner of his eye from the sensations all over his body, “I love you, too. You’re perfect for me, I love you so much, Daichi. I can’t get enough of you. You make me feel so good, so safe”.

Daichi’s chest grew warm and fuzzy at that word. **_Safe_**. His mate felt _safe_ with him. He couldn’t understand why that felt so important now, specifically in the moment, when Koushi smelled the way he did; his brain just wasn’t putting two and two together.

It didn’t matter, though. He was _elated_ , regardless.

“Don’t ever let me go”, Koushi fisted his hand into Daichi’s hair, “Hold me tight, don’t let me go. Protect me”.

“Always”, Daichi’s breaths were deep and heavy, “Always. I’ll always protect you, baby. Hold onto me, I’ve got you”.

And Koushi did. His arms stretched to squeeze Daichi as close as he could, his strong thighs and firm calves gripped against his husband’s muscular back to crush him in towards his body. They rocked together, Koushi’s gasps and breaths having the same rhythm as their hips. The movement even made it hard for them to kiss, Daichi’s thrusts making Koushi jerk towards the headboard of their bed every few seconds.

“C-can we”, Koushi’s eyes shut tight and he interrupted himself, “ _Oh_ , _damn_ that’s good. So good”.

Daichi kept his thrusts where they were, smooth and a little slow, but still hard enough for them both. He sensually swayed his hips, making the sensitive underside of his cock rub and tease against a sensitive fleshy section inside of his husband that he knew was the cause of his husband’s small squirms.

He could feel Koushi’s stomach clenching along with the jerks running up and down his husband’s spine.

“ _Fuck_ , _yeah_ , yes, right there”. Koushi’s knuckles ached with how harshly he was holding onto his alpha.

“Can we what?”, Daichi softly asked, heavy breaths dropping to his tone, “Tell me what you need”.

Koushi hummed a moan, one of his feet lifting and pulling back so Daichi could lean in even deeper, “I w-want more blankets after this. For the nest. But n-not now, don’t pull out. _God_ , you feel so good. Keep holding me, keeping making love to me”.

“Ok, I won’t let go. I won’t ever let go”.

As they stayed rocking back and forth together, hips meeting, viscous cum and slick smacking between them; they both got lost in each other. There was nobody else on the Earth but them. It was just an omega, his alpha, their nest, and their unborn future safely nestled between them; all of them together.

Koushi’s feet were high in the air perched on his alpha’s back, making their bedsheets look like an odd tent above the both of them. A moaning, rocking tent. Daichi was covering Koushi’s face in messy, wet kisses; their combined croon and purr making the room radiate with love and passion.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Daichi shot up, letting out a territorial growl. A rough, jagged, sound that shocked both his husband and the girl peaking her head into the room. Koushi was torn out of his pleasant happy state, thrown into a more alarmed one.

His chest thumped away, heartbeat going erratic, “D-Daichi!”, Koushi scolded, pushing at his alpha’s shoulder to shake him out of it.

“Please, forgive me, Sawamura-san”, Kiyoko murmured, now behind the door, “You pressed the button, so I assumed you needed me”.

“I-I”, Daichi quickly composed himself, his voice losing its gravelly tone, and his pupils slowly shrinking back to their normal size, “I’m so sorry, I did call you. I don’t know what came over me.”

“That is alright, Sawamura-san, I should have waited longer after knocking. Now, what can I get for you?”.

“Please, uh, prepare Koushi some food. He’s been sleeping all day, so he hasn’t eaten, yet”,

“Alright. Right away, Sawamura-san”.

Her footsteps retreated and Daichi’s shoulders finally relaxed.

“I can’t believe I just growled at her”, he softly murmured. He brought a hand up to ruffle his messy hair in embarrassment, “I’ve never growled at her before”.

“Well, I mean”, Koushi bit back his grin, “We were _preoccupied_ , and you didn’t want to be interrupted, so”,

Daichi huffed a sigh, leaning his weight on top of Koushi, “I still shouldn’t have growled”.

“I can still see your canines”, he whispered with a giggle.

At the slightly dejected look on his alpha’s face, Koushi kissed his cheek and pat his head to console him, “Aw, I’m sorry, baby. You’re right, you shouldn’t have growled. But, it’s okay. We were just…. really into it”, he smiled into Daichi’s neck, tongue poking out past his lips to lick at his husband’s sweaty scent glands, “You were _protecting_ me, remember?”.

Daichi sighed as more tension left his shoulders, “Yeah, yeah. I was just too into it”, they pulled back to kiss softly, “Want your blankets now, or do you want to finish first?”.

Koushi hummed happily, “Which do you think?”, he pressed his hips upwards, Daichi’s stiff cock squishing even more cum out of him, “You didn’t even pull out, any ways. What were you going to do? Fight someone while you were still inside of me?”.

They both laughed together.

“I _didn’t know_ what I was gonna do, I just smelt her come in, and I was instantly upset. I didn’t want her to touch you”.

“Well, she’d never do anything without our permission first. But, I’m happy you were ready to protect me, anyways”,

 _“Mhmm”_ , Daichi meshed their lips together, “I think we need to calm down. We haven’t had completely naked sex in a while”.

“I think you’re right”, Koushi snorted, his smile shining bright, “Every time we’ve had sex in the past few weeks one of us is wearing something”.

“That’s kind of an issue”, Daichi chuckled deep in his chest, pressing soft slow kisses to Koushi’s cheek, “It restricts us”,

“We just get too excited”.

Daichi trailed down past his husband’s jaw, and poked his nose against his neck, “We do. I mean, how can I not, when you smell this good?”

Koushi had a proud smile on his face, “You can scent me, again. I know you want to”.

 _“Know-it-all”,_ Daichi exhaled softly against him before licking against the bruised spot, “You smell _amazing_. Something’s up”.

“Probably just my heat or something”, Koushi pretended to sigh wistfully, happy his husband couldn’t see the giddy smile on his face, “You always like the way I smell before my heats”.

Daichi sat up and Koushi pressed his mouth into a line, “I mean, yes, I do. But it’s different from your heat scent. It makes me feel…. I don’t know, I just reacted to it. It makes me _feel_ differently, ”

“Possessive?”, Koushi suggested. He absently ran a few fingers across Daichi’s collarbone and walked them over his shoulders.

“Yes! It does-,”

“You feel possessive of me all the time. Especially, before my heats”.

“I-… oh”, Daichi frowned, “But, it’s different, baby, trust me”.

“You feel more protective, right?”.

“Yeah”.

Koushi’s smile grew, “You’re always super protective of me before my heat, _right?_ ”

“I mean, yes, but still. _Something_ is telling me it’s different”.

He ducked down to lick at Koushi’s scent gland again. Koushi’s lips wiggled while he was willing away a snicker.

“Baby, I think you’re over thinking things”, he pretended to argue.

Daichi didn’t even respond, too focused on Koushi’s scent rolling over his tongue.

He was still clueless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished taking my stats final and i got a fuckin 80, i want there to be a curve so it's higher and saves my damn average hfjdjfhdksllswl


	4. There's Always More Going On Behind the Scenes

Koushi had his mouth full.

His puffy cheeks expanded to make room for even more rice as he shoveled it into his mouth. With his other hand, he used a wide soup spoon to pour some broth into his already filled mouth, and he chewed quickly as the flavors blended. He tried to hurry up so that he could go ahead and force even more food in, and he already had a big dumpling held in his chopsticks hovering in front of his pursed lips.

“Koushi, slow down”, Kei snapped, “Before you choke”.

He froze, “Sorry”, he garbled around the food in his mouth. Keiji handed Koushi a napkin and he took it with a sheepish smile.

Hitoka burst into a fit of giggles, her 3ds stylus dropped out of her hand. Kei just shook his head disapprovingly and bent over to pick it off of the ground before she lost it, _again_. He handed it to her and absently raked a few of his long fingers through her blonde locks.

“Why do you eat _so_ _much_ , Uncle Kou?”

“Hitoka, honey, that’s rude to ask”, Kei scolded with the softest tone anybody will ever hear him speak in. He could never really bring himself to be cold to his little girl.

The kotatsu they all sat under was littered over the top with multiple dishes. Noodles, dumplings, tofu, rice, crispy tempura, and a few bowls of soup. Koushi wasn’t confident that he’d be able to finish it all, but he’d still try.

Kei was sitting on Koushi’s right, Hitoka seated in his lap. Keiji sat on the other side, napkins at the ready for anymore messy eating.

“M’sorry, Uncle Kou. I wasn’t calling you fat, I promise”.

All three of the older men quietly chuckled, Keiji reached over to caress her puffy little cheek, “You need to be careful when apologizing, okay, sweetie? You can say you’re sorry without telling them how what you said was an insult, because sometimes people don’t realize it’s an insult until you explain it. Understand? You could end up accidentally hurting their feelings after saying sorry. Plus, it can be hurtful when you repeat it. Kind of like when we tease Uncle Bo. He never notices that what we say is a little mean until someone tells him.”.

Hitoka’s big eyes glittered while she listened to her uncle’s wise words, “ _Oh!_ So, I just need to say, ‘I’m sorry, Uncle Kou. I wasn’t meaning to sound so rude’?”

Kei leaned down to kiss the top of her head, “Saying ‘didn’t intend to be rude’ is a little more concise, honey”,

“Oh, okay. I’m sorry, Uncle Kou. I didn’t intend to be rude”.

He fanned her cute words away, eyes squinting with his smile, “Oh, you’re fine, sweetheart. I just slept this whole day away”, Koushi continued answering after swallowing, “I missed breakfast _and_ lunch, so now I’m eating a lot to make up for it all”.

“Breakfast **_and_** lunch?!”, she shouted in disbelief, “I’d die!”.

Koushi grinned, “I know, right? I was _so_ hungry. That’s why I’m so lucky I have Uncle Dai, Uncle Keiji, and your mama to help me stay healthy. Everyone keeps a good eye on me!”.

“How come you slept so long, then? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you _can’t_ miss it. Mama lets me sleep in a lot, but he still never lets me miss breakfast”.

“That’s because I get tired very often. I feel so exhausted that I just sleep more to conserve my energy,”

“Why’s that?”

Koushi looked up at Kei, silently asking if he was comfortable with Hitoka knowing.

“Your choice”, he murmured, eyes more focused on the tangled part in his daughter’s hair. He started to carefully straighten it back out with his nails.

Koushi leaned up onto his knees and hunched closer to Hitoka where she was perched in her mother’s lap.

“Can you keep a secret?”, he playfully whispered.

Hitoka gasped and rapidly nodded her head, “Yeah, yeah, yeah”. Kei softly told her to keep still while he kept fixing her hair. She immediately stopped moving.

“You have to pinky promise, okay?”.

She thrust her tiny hand into the air, “I promise! I promise!”.

Koushi wrapped his much larger pinky around hers, “Are you sure? You super promise?”,

“ _Yes!_ I super duper double dog clefairy promise!”.

“Oh, that is _quite_ the promise. Okay, good”.

“How long do I have to keep it?? Forever?!”.

Koushi giggled into his hand, “No, no, not forever. You just have to keep it a secret from Uncle Dai until his birthday party tomorrow night, okay?”

She nodded rapidly again only for Kei to grip onto the sides of her head, “Still, honey”.

“Sorry!”, she called out.

“The secret is that my body is tired because it’s working really hard every day to grow and change”, Koushi rested his hands over his tummy, “I’m pregnant, sweetie. I’m going to have a baby”.

Hitoka drew in a deep dramatic gasp, her tiny lips spread wide in a surprised O.

**_“A BABY?!”._ **

They all shushed her and Hitoka smacked both of her hands sharply over her mouth.

“Yes, yes, sweetheart. A baby”, Koushi laughed softly, “I’m keeping quiet about it because I want to surprise Uncle Dai on his birthday”,

“The baby’s his birthday present?”.

“Um, in a way, yes. The baby’s a gift for Uncle Dai, but they’re also a gift for me, and maybe even for you! Maybe when you’re older you can babysit them while Uncle Dai and I are busy. Or, you could just spend time with them and play games; become good friends. Would you like to do that?”.

Hitoka hopped in place, Kei sighing in annoyance as she kept moving, “Yes! Yes! I’d love to! I’ll make them dino nuggets and teach them all about Pokémon!”.

Kei clicking his tongue interrupted the little girl’s excitement, “Honey, how on Earth did you get these cheerios tangled in your hair?”, he groaned softly.

Koushi laughed, peering over at the top of her hair, “Oh, wow, she’s got like three in there”.

“How? But more importantly, _why?_ ”

 

 

Eventually, Koushi was laid out on the bed in Kei’s room, his stomach full, and Hitoka was napping against her Uncle Keiji’s chest as he slowly rubbed her back. The kotatsu had already been cleaned off, but with the teamwork of three best friends and a hungry five year old, there were only a few dishes left unfinished.

“Did you feel nauseous at all today?”. Kei lightly dragged his nails through Koushi’s hair in his lap.

Koushi shook his head, eyes slipping closed every now and again, “Nope. I’ve just been feeling great today”.

Kei sighed, “Consider yourself lucky. With Hitoka, I was sick almost every single day of my first trimester”.

He wrinkled his nose, “That sounds dreadful”.

“It was. I could only keep down crackers and milk tea. If I was lucky, a few meats and vegetables every now and again”,

Keiji snickered, his cool voice speaking softly over the resting cub, “Our precious Kei was probably dying without his strawberry shortcake-,”

“Hey, it’s easy to laugh about it when you’re not the one finding one of the only good things in the world revolting”,

 _“Drama queen”,_ Koushi whispered.

“Just for that, you owe me a cake”.

“Oh boo”, Keiji sighed, “Mom’s grumpy”.

Koushi shook with his laughter and he reached out to the brunette, “Hush. You know mom’s _always_ grumpy-,”

“I can’t wait for these next few months to pass, because I won’t be the only mom butt of the joke anymore”.

“Yeah…. I almost can’t believe it”.

Keiji looked down at Koushi, the grey wisps of his hair was fanning beautifully over Kei’s thighs, “Feels surreal, huh?”.

“Yeah, like”, he rested his hands over his flat stomach, “There’s _a person_ in here. A tiny person that I _made,”_ he softly gasped _, “_ What if they look more like Daichi than me,”

Keiji chuckled, “I’m sure they’ll look just like you”.

Kei’s long fingers traced the gentle curve of Koushi’s jaw, a faint smile on his lips, “Just wait until you feel them move and kick. It makes everything worth it. When I first felt Hitoka I broke one of my mugs, I was so shocked it just fell out of my hands. It really registers to you that they’re _real_ and alive, you know?”.

“I wish we were there when you got to experience it”, Keiji murmured, eyes more focused on Hitoka’s fluttering eyelids, “I would’ve loved to take care of you during that time”.

“Me too”, Koushi sighed a little sadly, “We could’ve felt your tummy, gone shopping together, and taken care of one anoth-,”

Kei sat up abruptly, making Koushi sit up sooner than he would’ve wanted, “I-I’m using the bathroom”, his voice was already shaking.

“Wait, Kei-,” the door connected to the bedroom slammed shut.

Koushi and Keiji met eyes, both agreeing that they’d crossed a line that they knew they weren’t supposed to. They’ll have to apologize when he finally comes out.

“Mama?”, Hitoka softly muttered, woken up by the loud door.

“Oh, he’s in the bathroom, sweetie. You okay?”.

She stretched her little arms up to wrap them around Keiji’s neck, “I’m sleepy”.

“It _is_ getting late”, Koushi said, “You ready for bed, princess?”.

She nodded.

“Alright, let’s go get you ready for bed”, Keiji stood, holding her securely on his arm, “How about you wear the pajamas Uncle Kou and I picked out together?”.

“Yeah”, she sighed, “The one with the flowers on it”,

Koushi got up, “Alright, princess”, he made his way over to the walk-in closet of the room. He reached out for Hitoka and took the drowsy cub into his arms.

 _“Go check up on him”,_ he mouthed.

Keiji nodded in affirmation before going in the opposite direction. He slipped into the bathroom, closing the door right behind himself.

“Is mama okay?”.

Koushi pecked her forehead, “Yes, sweetie, he’s fine. When he gets in bed make sure to snuggle up real close, yeah?”.

She grinned, “Okay. I always do that, though”.

“Sweet girl”, he nuzzled over her head, “Okay, so the princess wants her silk flower jammies?”.

“Yup!”.

He set her down onto a low stool in front of a three-sided mirror before walking off to look for the specific jammies she needed. It was pleasantly quiet, the only sound being Hitoka’s noisy breathing. She sounded like she needed to blow her nose. He should go get some tissues.

“Uncle Kou?”.

“Yes, princess?”,

“Is my daddy in trouble?”.

Koushi came back with the little girl’s silk jammies on a velvet hanger, “Um, I don’t know what your mama wants you to know, yet. It’s a lot of adult stuff that you don’t need to worry about”.

“But _is_ he in trouble?”.

“Well, I can’t tell you everything. Your mama needs to tell you. He’ll decide when you can know about things. But,” he kneeled in front of the little girl, “Between you and me, I’d say he’s in some trouble”.

Her little bobby socks were dirty from running around without her shoes on.

“Are they gonna break up?”.

“Oh”, Koushi froze in the middle of taking off one of her socks, “Sweetheart, I-,”

“I don’t think mama likes him. Daddy isn’t around a lot, and when he is they argue a bunch, and they never kiss like you and Uncle Dai do. They never even have the same bedroom like they’re supposed to. I wanna stay here with you, mama, Uncle Dai, Uncle Keiji, Cat man, and everybody else. He’s supposed to be my daddy but he doesn’t even feel like it”.

“Hitoka”, he pushed some of her hair behind her ear, “Princess, this…. Is… something you need to talk to your mama about. He would never get upset with you over it, so you don’t need to be afraid to ask him. It just isn’t my place to tell you, understand? I’m so sorry you don’t feel connected to your father. But above all, you are _always_ welcome here. Regardless of what happens between your mommy and daddy, _this_ is as much your home as it is mine, okay? I’ll keep you here forever if your mama lets me”.

“Okay, I’m sorry, Uncle Kou”.

“ _Shhh_ , no”, He pulled her into a tight hug, “No, no, it’s okay. Don’t apologize, you just have a big heart and you care so much about your mama. There’s nothing wrong with that. I care about my mama just like you do”,

“Really?”

Koushi gave a serious nod, “Of course. She’s everything to me. When I married Uncle Dai, we bought her a big new house together. That was our gift to her.”

“That’s nice”, Hitoka grinned, “I’d like to do that one day for my mama, too”.

He smiled back, “You can do whatever you set your heart to, little princess”.

“Koushi”, a tender voice interrupted.

He gathered the cub in his arms and rose with Hitoka on his hip, “Hm?”, she laid her head against his collar.

Kiyoko was standing in the doorway, a pen and clipboard in hand, “I have just a few last minute preparations for tomorrow. Do you have a moment?”.

“I’ve got her”, Kei appeared behind Kiyoko, eyes a light pink, his body totally dwarfing her form in the doorway, “You go ahead, Koushi”.

He passed Hitoka off to her mother then walked out into the bedroom with Kiyoko.

“These are the current table arrangements; do you have any changes to make here?”.

Koushi hummed in thought, running his finger over the neat paper as he checked, “No, not that I know of”, he called out over his shoulder, “Kei? Hitoka? Is there anybody that the either of you would like to invite to the party?”.

Kei stepped out of the closet, both him and Hitoka wearing a matching pajama set. He looked just as apathetic as usual, but Hitoka had a giant grin on her face, “I’m fine. As long as you keep the right people out”,

“Of course”, Koushi responded, immediately understanding. There was no reason to ruin the joyous mood of the party with Daisuke’s beat up presence.

“Can I invite Yama?”, Hitoka asked, one fist rubbing at her drooping eyes.

“Which one is Yama, honey? Have I met him, yet?”.

“Yamaguchi. He’s nice and has those freckles”.

“Wait”, Kei’s nose wrinkled, “Freckles? The one with the horribly messy red hair?”

“No, mama, that’s Hinata. You don’t know Yama, yet. Yama’s the cute one-,”

“ _Oh?”._

“-an’ we play Pokémon together”.

Koushi used the extra pen on Kiyoko’s clipboard to scribble a few changes, “You can invite anybody you want, princess. And, you can invite _as many_ as you want. So, if you want more of your friends to come along just go ahead and invite them. We have plenty of room”.

Keiji settled against Kei’s side, rubbing his cheek on the smooth silk clothes, “Just tell us their full names and we’ll ask them for you, okay?”.

“Okay, I wanna invite”, she brought up her hand and started ticking off fingers for each name, “Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou, an’ Kageyama Tobio”, Kiyoko started writing away in her neat handwriting. Kei lightly tugged at his daughter’s chin to get her attention.

“What do you mean, _the cute one,_ huh? You can’t be liking people, yet, you’re still in kindergarten”

Her round cheeks blossomed brightly, “Um, I meant that he only fights with c-cute Pokémon”.

They all just laughed, “Sure he does, sweetie”.

“Do they all go to your school, Hitoka?”, Kiyoko asked.

The little girl nodded, “Yeah!”.

“I’ll finish up and call their homes, then. Thank you for your time, Koushi. Hitoka. I’ll be turning in for the night soon after this is done. Rest well”, she leaned over to peck Koushi’s cheek.

“You too”, he gave her brow a kiss, and she began to walk off before stopping right in front of the door.

“Oh, and, Koushi?”.

“Yes?”.

“Please, tell your husband that he can stop apologizing to me, already. It’s fine”.

“I will”, Koushi giggled into his hand, “Sleep well”.

“To you, too, Koushi”.

“I think I’ll go ahead and do the same”, Koushi sighed, “Believe it or not, I’m somehow _still_ tired”.

“That’s normal and is the least of your worries”, Kei wrapped his free arm around Koushi’s shoulders and gave his forehead a kiss, “This is only the beginning”.

“Try not to sound so ominous, would you?”, he asked with a chuckle. Keiji kissed Koushi’s head a couple times and framed his jaw in his hands.

“Buzz me if you need me. Goodnight”.

“I will. Night, Keiji. Night, Kei. Sweet dreams, little princess”, he playfully kissed all over Hitoka’s face, making her giggle and squirm in her mother’s arms.

They all exchanged their good nights, then they went off to their respective rooms.

\---

It was nearly midnight when Daichi came back into the bedroom. His heart swelled seeing a head of grey poking out of the giant pile of blankets and pillows he’d arranged on the bed.  The nest was huge and puffy, bordered with all kinds of pillows; different shapes and sizes. Covered with layers upon layers of soft sheets that were so plush it was like another bed on top of their cozy one.

The lights were out in the room. Koushi was usually on his phone or watching a movie this late while he waited for his husband, but it seemed he was too exhausted for even that. Daichi made his way around the room quietly, letting his mate sleep peacefully. He got undressed quickly and crossed the large room to go to the bathroom.

A shower and rinse of minty mouthwash later, Daichi was curled up behind his husband on his side. He slid his arm around him, pleased to listen to him purr in his sleep. Daichi easily drifted off next to his husband, nose buried in his soft hair, and his entire body glued to Koushi’s back.

In his drowsy state, he didn’t even notice how Koushi’s purr increased tenfold as his arm relaxed and slowly slid lower over his abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is funny that i have so many nice things to say abt mothers except for my own¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> (my mom sucks)


	5. Streamers and Rattles

The performance hall was grand. Loud, joyous music was playing. Hundreds of people filled the entire room, all drinking and having a good time at the early time of the evening. Golden banners and streamers hung from the ceiling, there were long tables of delicious foods, snacks, and baked confections. The main birthday cake had eight layers, looking like two separate cakes combined; and even from there, five more cakes were placed alongside it.

A big strawberry shortcake masterpiece was at the far end of the table. Four slices were already missing.

Koushi was standing at the front door alongside Kiyoko and a few other Sawamura compound workers, greeting guests as they poured in and began to celebrate. Every guest was a trusted member of the Sawamura family; some close and distant relatives, in-laws, and business partners. All of them were welcomed with open arms.

Under the shining chandelier of the foyer, Koushi was wearing a bias-cut chevron dress, the sleeves stretched to his elbows and hung there loosely, and the bodice draped over him without sticking to his figure. The hem of it stopped around mid-thigh. A layered sparkling diamond necklace laid against his chest, and it accentuated his graceful neck.

Koushi looked flawless. It was one of his favorite dresses because Kei had designed it for him. And it had pockets. The pockets were _perfect_. (He mainly loved it for the pockets)

He was shaking hands and flashing smiles for a while as more and more people came in. Familiar faces and new ones all passed him by for a while; all of them showing surprise and unfiltered joy at seeing the Sawamura Family Head’s mate at the door.

A shy looking couple and a small boy came in with the stream of partygoers; the little boy clinging to his mother’s leg, and both adults shaking like leaves in the wind.

Koushi squatted down in front of the boy, “You must be Yamaguchi-san, huh?”.

The tiny cub’s eyes were big and round, freckles spread across his face. He blushed then gave a quick nod, “How’d you k-know?”.

“A little blonde princess told me to keep my eye out for a cute boy with freckles and brown hair!”.

He straightened himself up, a hand already stretched out, “And you must be his parents! I’m so happy you could make it!”. They both flinched before respectfully shaking his hand, “Please, call me Koushi, it’s great to meet the three of you here tonight”.

Koushi gently pulled them in, away from the moving crowd. His spoke softly towards them, and slid an arm around Yamaguchi’s mother’s shoulders, “It’s okay, don’t worry. You have no reason to be nervous”, Koushi gave them a warm smile, “You’re all here as _family_ right now. My home is your home. And our rule is that we don’t deal with Family Business at celebrations. If you three could follow me, I’ll show you where the cubs are playing so we can drop off little Yamaguchi-san, here”.

“Are you Toka-chan’s mommy?”, Tadashi asked.

“Oh, no, sweetie”, he let out a light laugh, “I’m her Uncle. Her mommy’s already inside where the other adults are”.

“A-are, uh”, a tall woman with short brown hair, the boy’s alpha mother, cleared her throat, “Are you, um, S-Sawamura-sama’s husband?”.

Next to her was a short beta, the boy’s mother, with choppy light brown hair, “W-we mean no disrespect if it’s none of our b-business, but we’ve never met before this and-,”.

Koushi let out a slightly ungraceful snort. He covered over his face, “Jeez, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude, but you don’t need to use such a strong honorific. Let your worries _go_ tonight, don’t worry about being overly polite. You’re not going to upset anyone. Loosen up! We’re all just trying to have a good time. Now, we prefer just Sawamura-san. That suffices on its own! Using ‘ _sama’_ just makes us feel old. But, _yes_ , to answer your first question. I am his husband”.

The two women before him gulped.

Koushi decided to stop trying to win their trust, and instead turned and motioned for them to follow him down an adjacent hallway. His heels clacked against the polished marble floors, and he only got a few steps away before a sweet voice called out to him.

“There’s my beautiful baby boy!”.

 _“Mom!”_ , Koushi spun around on his heel, making a beeline for the tiny white haired woman with owlish glasses. The Yamaguchi’s stayed rooted in their spot, stuck together like glue. They stuck out like a sore thumb, but it was to be expected of a family who realized they walked into a huge mafia’s house. And that the _first_ person they met was the mafia boss’s husband, of all people.

“Oh, my beautiful sweetie pie, _look at you!_ You look amazing!”, she wrapped her arms around Koushi’s thin middle.

“Well, look at you, mama. You look great!”, the two pulled apart, arms intertwined, “I missed you so much”.

“I missed you more! Oh!”, the short woman spun in a circle, her elegant floral dress swaying around with her, “I brought Nara here, tonight”.

A tall attractive female alpha melted out of the moving crowd, letting her outstretched hand reach Koushi’s mother’s. She had thick, long, brown wavy hair that cascaded down her back and her chest. She was wearing a smart black suit, tailored to her figure perfectly.

“It’s always great to see you, Koushi. How’ve you been?”, she smiled brightly, the joy reaching her eyes.

“I’ve been _so_ great, you have no idea! Hey, actually, why don’t the two of you follow me. Mom, I have someone I want you to meet!”.

They both nodded happily and walked along with Koushi. They met up to the Yamaguchi’s and all of them shared pleasantries. The presence of Koushi’s mother and girlfriend seemed to ease the guest couple’s nerves a little bit. _Only_ a little bit, though.

The small group came upon a room, the walls painted bright blues and yellows with a mural of the beach stretching around the area. Multiple guards were situated in corners of the room, all of them keeping a close eye on the cubs along with a few sweet looking caregivers who were there, mainly to lessen the tension that armed men in black suits caused. There were tons of cubs in the room, all both close and distant relatives to some extent. There was a small jungle gym inside the room, a snack table decorated with Pokémon characters, the floor was cluttered with games and toys, bookcases were built into the walls, small TV’s were set up with video games, and there was a big colorful rug with a boom box in front of it. Light hearted pop music was playing aloud while Hitoka, Hinata, and an awkward Kageyama were jumping around to the tune. The sound of multiple cubs yelling and playing filled the room with noise.

“Toka-chan!”, the little boy called out excitedly, his anxiety forgotten.

Hitoka squealed, “Yama! Yama!”.

The both rushed towards each other, and Yamaguchi accidently knocked the both of them over into the carpet while they hugged tightly. Their laughter rang out into the room.

“Tadashi! Careful with her”, his alpha mother scolded.

Koushi waved his hand, “Oh, it’s alright. They’ll be okay”, he raised his voice to reach the cub across the room, “Hitoka, sweetie, c’mere a second!”.

She hopped up, her hand intertwined with Tadashi’s. She nearly dragged the stumbling boy all the way over to her Uncle.

“This is my mama that I was telling you about”.

Koushi’s mother, kneeled down onto her knees, dress spreading out over her legs, “Hi, pumpkin, it’s nice to meet you! I’m Hayami.”

Hitoka drew close and hugged her as best she could while holding her friend’s hand, “Hi, I’m Hitoka! Uncle Kou said he cares about you a lot just like how I care about my mama a lot.”

“I-I care about my mommy, too”, Tadashi sheepishly added.

Hayami looked up at Koushi, a hand to her heart, “Aww, did my precious baby really say that? I’m so lucky to have such a loving son”, she pulled Hitoka and Tadashi into her lap, “And, both of your parents are _very_ _lucky_ to have cubs that already care about them so much”.

The little boy blushed, “You’re pretty”.

Hayami laughed, gently rubbing against his puffy cheek, “Oh, he’s so cute! Thank you, sweetie”.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Koushi’s mama”, Hitoka smiled, leaning her head against Hayami’s chest.

“Please, call me Haya”, she gently set the cubs back onto their feet, “Okay, now, don’t let me keep you two from having fun. Go ahead”.

Tadashi and Hitoka both ran off, hands still held together. The multiple cubs situated near the rug linked hands and spun in circles, laughing and cheering along to the music. Hayami put one of her hands in the air and Nara helped her up, smoothing down the back of her dress as she stood.

Koushi turned to his guests, hands clapped together, “Alright, now with all of that out of the way, let’s head into the party!”.

\---

The loud speakers in the main room were bumping, the room filled to the brim with the loud cacophony of voices and music combined. Kei sat at his table near the front center of the room, alone. He pursed his lips and twirled his fork against his plate. The strawberry he stabbed left pink juice there, and he smeared it as he spun it around. For such a lively celebration, he still felt so terribly bland.

He had on a velvety sleeveless turtleneck, paired with tight leather pants. Gemstones were sewn into the soft material of the top, and they glittered with the lights of the room. He wanted to have fun, but life itself made it so hard.

“Hey”, a deep voice murmured behind him, “How’s the cake?”.

He felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He loved that voice so much. It unleashed a whole army of butterflies in his stomach.

It got closer, and some fancy black oxfords came into his peripheral, “It’s good. But, I probably shouldn’t have gone for this fifth piece”.

 _“Hm”._ The man hummed. It was such a small and simple sound, but it always made Kei bristle at the vibrations, “I guess I’ll have to get myself some”.

He looked up, making sure his face stayed firm as he met warm amber eyes, “How’re you enjoying the party?”.

Kuroo bobbed his head, “It’s great. I’m off for tonight, so I get to drink”. He eyed the glass in the man’s hand. It was clear with leaves of mint and ice in it. The tall man wore a crisp black suit, but he already had his tie off and the first few buttons of his shirt undone.

Kei let his eyes drift away from the alpha’s handsome face to look at the opening. His chest looked smooth to the touch, and from past experiences, Kei already knew that it really _was_ as smooth and as soft as it looked.

“Hm”, Kei hummed and brought the small slice of strawberry to his lips. He chewed silently. It was tart and mushy.

Kuroo awkwardly scratched the back of his head, “Uh, d’you want one?”.

“A what? A drink? _Oh no_ , I-,” Kei paused, he thought better of it. He was running on autopilot, which he finds himself doing increasingly lately. His eyes met Kuroo’s, a slight jolt cascading down his spine. The spark was still there.

And judging by the way Kuroo flicked his eyes away, Kei could tell he felt it, too.

Spending so much time without any spark or excitement pumping through his blood left Kei, lack of a better word, _hungry_. He definitely wanted to feel something, if anything.

It was a big party, he wasn’t having any fun, his little girl was spending time with friends elsewhere while in good hands, and he just had five slices of cake. Two of which were just ‘filler’ pieces because he didn’t know what to do with his hands after he finished eating. Was he _really_ just going to sit around feeling miserable and _not_ try to experiment a little with his evening? This could be a chance to finally do something different for once.

“Actually”, he put his fork down, “Sure. I’ll have one”.

It perked up Kuroo’s slightly mellow mood, “ _Oh?_ Any preferences?”

Kei offered a half-hearted smile, “Have the bartender surprise me”.

Kuroo nodded and went walking off towards the long counter that bordered the bar across the room, Kei followed close behind. They both took a stool, and Kuroo ordered two rounds of whatever it was that he was drinking beforehand.

“When was the last time you drank?”, Kei murmured. He took a tentative sip and wrinkled his nose at the strong flavor.

Kuroo screwed his lips to one side in thought, “Probably 6 months ago, on Koushi’s birthday. I was off that night, too. What about you? It’s uh, it’s been a while since we drank together”.

Ouch. It’s been too long.

“Yeah. It has been a while. A long while. It’s been six years since my last”. Kuroo rose his brows in surprise, his mind swimming with a few numbers as he tried to count back and tell when that was.

Oh. _Oh_. That number definitely made sense to him.

Neither of them hadn’t a clue as to what to say following that, so they stayed rooted in their seats. Awkward silence filled the air between them.

Kei took a long swig, “Sorry”, he winced at the burn in his throat, “I’m just-, ah, I don’t know. I didn’t need to say that. I made this awkward already”.

Kuroo didn’t reply, he just took an even bigger swig.

They both drank down their glasses, the number of them multiplying with every slam of the glass hitting the table. Had the bartender not been clearing away and refilling their old glasses, it would’ve looked like a transparent sea in front of them.

It was on Kei’s seventh, no maybe eighth, drink that he felt a familiar hand rub against his back.

“You feeling alright, Kei?”, Keiji asked.

Kei could feel his entire body buzzing with warmth, his ears felt hot, and his skull was heavy. His sense of balance was wobbly. A fierce blush was over his face and it stretched back to his ears and down to his neck.

The blonde’s head tipped back loosely, like it was too much effort to support his own body weight, “I’m _excellent_ , how are you?”, he slurred his words.

“I’m fine”, Keiji laughed, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you intoxicated. How many of these have you had?”.

He sluggishly raised both of his hands, one with all his fingers up and the other he was cycling through which finger to put down, “Like, at minimum, six. I _think_ ”.

“That’s quite a few, do you want me to walk you back to your room, or are you okay with me leaving you here with Mr. Pomade?”, he smirked at his own joke.

“Hey!”, Kuroo protested, “Whatchu’ just call me? I’ll let you know that all’a this”, he swept his hand up and down, gesturing to his hair and his body, “is _natural_ ”.

“ _Oh?”,_ Kuroo’s tan skin didn’t have a blush like Kei’s, but his missing tie and rumpled shirt was a good indicator, “And, how many has _he_ had to drink?”.

Kuroo held up a finger, “Now hold on there, ‘ _Kaashi_ ”, he hiccuped, “You sound as though, you are _implying_ , that I am d-r-u-n-k”.

Keiji giggled into his hand, “You really don’t need to spell it out for me. I can tell just fine on my own”.

Kei pushed his long manicured fingers against Kuroo’s lips, messily dragging them across his face, “Shut _up_. You can go on, Keiji. _I_ , of all people, _know_ that you’ve got a job to do”, he weakly glared at the alpha next to him, “Regardless of how ridiculous and irresponsible _this_ piece of shit was in college, I still trust him”.

“It’s been years, gimme’ a break!”

“Who _the hell_ washes a **white** stuffed Deinocheirus with **reds** in the damn washing machine, huh?”.

“I bought you a new one!”.

“Well”, Keiji shook his head softly, “If you _need_ me just call, I have my phone.”

He paused, eyes lingering on the empty glass in Kei’s hand, “I mean it, Kei”.

Kei threw his hand into the air as if to say, ‘to hell with it’.

“Sure thing, love you”. Kei leaned over to press a kiss to Keiji’s forehead.

“I love you, too”, he chuckled before beginning to walk away, he turned to Kuroo, “Take care of my best friend, okay?”

Kuroo’s tone turned sincere, “You know I’d never let anything happen to him”.

“I know. I’m just teasing you. Alright, I got to keep making my rounds. See you two later”.

They muttered their goodbyes and Kei raised a hand to order a martini and a round of shots.

 

Kuroo sighed to himself, “You’re still pissed about the plushie-washing-machine incident, huh?”

Kei snorted, “Not really. It’s just something I can fuck around with that gets on your nerves”.

“ _Of course,_ that’s the reason”, he held up his glass to Kei’s and they clinked in the air between them. When had they gotten closer?

Kei didn’t know why he was already leaning against the alpha’s firm arm, but he let his body flop where it wanted to.

“Can I be honest with you?”, Kuroo murmured. His breath was thick with alcohol, but Kei still appreciated the warmth of it against him.

Kei’s glasses were crooked from smooshing his face into Kuroo’s shoulder, “Depends”, his hands were itching to touch the alpha before him, and they snaked around his middle, “ _Should_ you be honest about what you wanna say?”.

He hadn’t felt Kuroo like this in years. His fingers ran over Kuroo’s muscular stomach through his shirt, “I don’t know if I should”.

Kuroo turned to look at Kei, his head bobbing to and fro with drunken imbalance. Silence was stretching between them as the loud music of the ballroom bumped away in the back of their minds. Their eyes met, a light brown meeting a warm amber. Without even meaning to, Kuroo’s nose bumped into Kei’s cute pointy one.

“I’m going to be honest and say that I’m curious about what you want to tell me”, Kei whispered. He leaned closer and Kuroo brought his arm from under Kei’s side to around his waist.

“I could just not say anything and leave things as they are”.

Their lips barely touched, Kei could almost taste the alcohol on Kuroo’s tongue, “Is that what you want?”.

“I don’t know about you, but no. It isn’t what I want…. At all”.

“Then, tell me”.

Kuroo could feel his cool breaths puffing against his lips, “I was never angry. And I’m not mad at you”, he murmured.

Their lips finally pecked, the softest most cautious connection between them, they could _feel_ the body heat radiating off of each other, “Really?”, Kei’s drunken voice was breathless.

He nodded, words tense, “You never told me what happened, but I know that you made the choices that were right for you. So, I understand you, and I can respect that”.

Kei pulled back a little, “You don’t mean that”.

But Kuroo yanked him back, “Yes, I do”.

Kei grew even more quiet, “I’m pretty sure I made the worst choice. You don’t even know”.

It was the feeling of Kei drunkenly grasping and fisting into Kuroo’s shirt as he slid on the small barstool, his long legs pressing up against his, that drove Kuroo to catch him and hold on tighter. Their lips touched so lightly, it was like their drunk personas were in love with teasing one another.

“What are my chances of hearing you tell me what happened at that party?”

“Two more drinks and wasted Kei might consider it”, Kei murmured with a crooked grin. They laughed dryly and they never took their eyes off of each other from that point on.

Kuroo gestured to the bartender, and two more drinks, they had.

*

\---

The lights all moved onto center stage. The previously lit room now, a dark shadow in front of Koushi. He was standing there with a bright smile on his face, happily enjoying how the evening is going so far. All that was left to do was share the good news in a big announcement.

Daichi was sitting at the main table at the center of the room, his smile beaming right back at Koushi up on stage; he was clearly having a great birthday so far. It was about to get _so_ much better.

An assistant working the stage walked forward to give Koushi a microphone, pointing to where the on/off switch was so that he could operate it. He flicked it once and brought it up to his face.

“ **Did I switch this on right**?”, his voice rang obscenely loud throughout the room, people scattered about jumped in surprise at the sudden noise **,** “Oh, _oops_ , yeah I did. Sorry, guys! That was my bad. So ignoring that, _good evening_ , everybody!”

The crowd called back their own response, happy voices calling out greetings.

“How is everyone enjoying the celebration?”.

A loud cheer broke out, a few friends of Daichi patting him on the back in thanks, and other family members yelling praise.

“I wanted to thank each and every one of you who came to celebrate my husband’s birthday. Thank you for all the gifts, all the support over the years, all the laughs, _yadda yadda_ , you all know! But, really, I’m just reminded every day of how much all of you have loved and cared for me in this family. How you all have been supportive of Daichi and I’s wedding, our bonding, and how all the way until now you’ve made me feel like I’ve been a Sawamura since the day I was born. Thanks to all of you, so much”.

The crowd _awww_ ’d and clapped, ‘ _we love you_ ’s rose into the air. Koushi’s smile was blinding and wide.

“ **Anyways!** Without a further ado, I’d like to call my husband up on this stage. I have a surprise for you, baby”.

Bokuto let out a wolf whistle from the back of the room where he was guarding a door, causing for tons of other mafia members to whistle and call out, too. Koushi could only laugh and shake his head.

Daichi wore a perplexed expression, but nonetheless walked around the table and all the way upstage. They were both standing in the spotlight, Koushi grinning like a maniac and Daichi shrugging towards the audience like, _‘even I don’t know why I’m up here’_.

Koushi took a step inwards and Daichi’s arm reflexively wrapped around his waist, making the wolf whistles crescendo in the room.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough”, Daichi leaned into the mic to say, warding off the whistling alphas in the room.

Koushi chuckled and kissed Daichi’s cheek as thanks, “Alright, so, two nights ago, Dai asked for a hint as to what my birthday gift for him is”, he turned to look up at his husband, “And the hint I told him was that, ‘It’s a gift that nobody else can give you’.”

The room was silent with rapt attention.

“And, okay, so, I mean this with the most respect, but… my gift is going to be the best one that Dai’s gotten today”.

He laughed along with the audience, “He wasn’t able to figure it out even after the hint, and I’m sure even now he doesn’t really know”.

Daichi nodded to confirm.

“So, I’m going to give you another chance to guess”, he giggled as he reached into the soft pocket of his dress and brought out a decorative present bow. He handed the microphone off to his husband temporarily as he pulled the protective tape off the back. After sticking the bow onto himself, right over his stomach, he took back the microphone.

“Any guesses?”.

Daichi laughed, “You’re my gift?”.

“Oh, well, I’m always a gift to you. That’s a given”, He laid a hand to his husband’s chest, “But, that’s half right. Try again”.

“Uh, I’m not sure”.

“Oh c’mon, Dai”, he sighed. He swept a hand down his abdomen, sly gesturing to his stomach, “What comes to mind?”.

“Your body?”, Daichi genuinely looked confused.

Koushi gasped and playfully swatted at his chest, “This is why the cubs are in a different room”.

The audience roared with laughter.

“Your dress…?”.

“No, oh my god. You _still_ don’t get it? You don’t have the slightest idea?”, Koushi’s giddy voice rang about the room, and Daichi shook his head no, “Do you just want me to tell you?”.

He nodded.

Koushi gently raised a hand to caress against his husband’s face, “Your surprise, and _best_ _gift_ of the night,” Koushi paused, “Maybe I should call for a drum roll?”.

“Just tell me!”, Daichi demanded with a laugh.

“Okay! Okay! Your birthday surprise is….,” he settled his hand over his belly, “The new heir to the Sawamura Family Business”.

The entire crowd immediately burst into loud whoops and hollers, whistles and cheers echoed. Party poppers shot out into the air, and confetti rained down from the ceiling, all according to plan.

Daichi was frozen in place, his eyes wide, and his mouth open.

“Really?”, he whispered breathlessly, voice barely heard over the wild crowd.

Koushi nodded, “Yeah, really”.

With stiff movements, before Koushi could properly react, Daichi fell onto his knees, his big hands grasping onto Koushi’s waist.

Koushi yelped and thrust a hand on Daichi’s arm to keep him from falling over, but his husband was only focused on his stomach. His hands slid down from his waist, over onto his flat stomach. He laid his hands there gently, like he was afraid of harming his mate or his cub with a simple touch.

“I can’t believe it, really?”, Daichi continued to softly whisper, “A cub, _really?”._

“Yes, really, yes!”, Koushi cupped his husband’s face in his hands.

A tear fell down Daichi’s cheek before he jumped to his feet and lifted Koushi in the air. He turned in circles, smiling to the point that his face hurt. He grasped Koushi tightly in his arms, and his voice was choked up.

“Oh, a _family_. We’re having a family. You’re having my cubs. Koushi, I love you so much”.

Koushi kissed all across his face, peppering his husband’s nice skin with wet smooches. He slid down against Daichi’s chest, his feet not even touching the ground yet, because he was still in his husband’s hold.

“Are you happy?”, Koushi asked against his husband’s lips.

Daichi set him onto his feet, “Are you kidding, me? _Am I happy?_ ”, he grasped Koushi’s jaw tightly in his hands, “ _Am I happy?_ Are you really asking me this, right now?”.

“I’m just making sure”, Koushi laughed, a few joyous tears dripping down his face, “I’ve never felt so complete in my whole life”.

“Neither have I”, Daichi’s typically firm voice wavered a little as another tear slipped down his cheek.

They both closed their eyes, both of their tears mixing on their faces as they nuzzled without a single care in front of their big happy family in the audience cheering them on. Koushi softly laughed, tears freely flowing, and in his husband’s arms. Daichi dragged his lips all over Koushi’s face before tucking Koushi under his neck to drown him in his scent.

Joy filled the room, people cheering and toasting to the happy couple on stage. Hayami was sobbing with happiness in the front row, Nara comforting her and flashing a thumbs up to the stage.

There were smiles and cheers, and Koushi couldn’t believe how amazing his life is now. He had a giant family that loved him, he had his best friends still with him, an amazing mate who never failed to take care of him, and now, a beautiful child on the way.

His life was limitlessly blessed and joyful, he couldn’t even imagine anything managing to ruin it. Safely tucked in his husband’s arms, he felt like nothing could ever happen to him.

And to an extent he was _right_.

While in his husband’s arms, nothing _would_ ever happen to him.

But outside of his protective grasp? Yes, Koushi will always be able to take care of himself, but life and its unfortunate events still happen to the best of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I marked the spot in here with a little (*) because I'm going to post a lil side ficlet on what Kuroo and Kei got up to ohohohoho/  
> (plus it'll have some intel on their history. But, ofc, not toooo much details, y'know. cause I'm gonna write a prequel for this AU and just yeah there;s too much going on rn i'm a mess this wasn't supposed to be this deep of a fic but layers are being added my friends)


	6. We're a Mess, But We Can Figure Things Out Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what Kuroo and Tsukki were up to during the party!!

Kuroo frowned into his glass, Kei leaning into his chest, “’S this water?”, he slurred to the bartender.

The woman sighed, drying a glass with a towel, “The both of you have had enough”.

The pale blue light shining beneath the bar’s counter was staining Kuroo’s vision. Whenever he looked off in a different direction, there was a visual bruise of the counter in his range of sight. The room felt like it was spinning, but he prided himself on maintaining his balance and strength while intoxicated. But, Kei, on the other hand? Well…

Kei nosed underneath Kuroo’s chin, “Are you still ticklish here?”.

He was more playful and loose. He was a person that should always be accompanied by a trusted friend while he’s drunk. He became impulsive, emotional, silly, and clingy. Various attributes of himself that he typically prefers to be _completely_ private; damn near secret.

The alpha let out an unattractive chortle, “Cut it out”. He couldn’t get away from Kei’s lips as they nipped at the soft skin there, he squirmed and his laughter grew louder and louder. A few partygoers, both sober and not, laughed at the sight of the two goofing off.

Kuroo and Kei paid them no mind, and Kuroo tried to drop his chin to his chest to stop the man’s tickling nips. It worked, but he looked pretty funny.

“C’mon, Tetsu”, Kei breathed with a soft laugh.

“Tetsu?”, Kuroo’s expressive brows were high on his face, “ _Testu??_ We must’ve really drank a lot, you haven’t called me that in so long…,” he paused a bit, a small hopeful grin growing on his face, “ _Moonshine_ ”.

Kei grinned, “I always told you I _hated_ that nickname”. He framed Kuroo’s face in his hands, affectionately rubbing his thumbs against the man’s sharp jaw.

“I always knew you were too embarrassed to admit you loved it”, Kuroo laid his warm hands on top of Kei’s.

“Tell yourself what you need to, then”, Kei teased softly, both of them leaning in together.

He could just barely feel Kei’s soft lips, and the cute way they lightly turned downwards in an automatic pout, the top lip pointing up in a snooty fashion. He wanted to kiss him so bad. Those rosy pink lips were _just_ there, but they both suddenly jumped, startled, as a loud voice boomed around the room.

“ **Did I switch this on right?** Oh, _oops_ , yeah I did.”,

Kuroo gave the blonde’s back a calming pat, “You okay?”.

Kei jerked his head in a drunken nod, “It only startled me, I’m fine”.

“I wanted to thank each and every one of you who came to celebrate my husband’s birthday! Thank you for all the gifts, all the support over the years, _yadda yadda_ , you all know!”.

Kuroo drunkenly pointed up onto the large stage at the front of the room, right at Koushi, “Daichi and him are probably one of the _most_ _perfect_ couples I’ve ever seen”.

 _“I know”,_ Kei groaned, “They’ve been that way since high school”.

“What’s with that tone?”, he softly chuckled, “If I weren’t mistaken, _I’d_ say that you were _envious_ ”.

“How can I not be? They’ve been together for years, and the one great relationship I had was completely ruined by yours truly”. Kuroo had been completely joking around, but leave it to Kei to make it serious, again.

He stared into his half full glass of water, a few worries floating through his head, “…. I think, we should find somewhere more quiet to talk-,”

“ **Anyways!** Without a further ado, I’d like to call my husband up on this stage. I have a surprise for you, baby”.

Wolf whistles echoed around the room, and Kei held up his hand to catch Kuroo’s attention over the noise and stop the alpha from getting out of his seat, “Wait, we can’t leave jus’ yet. You need to hear the announcement”.

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Oh trust me, with how long I’ve been here I know _exactly_ what Daichi gets for his birthday every year-,”

_“Shh!”._

The both of them watched as Koushi reached into his pocket and brandished a little gift bow that was a shiny satin material in orange. He ripped off the protective side and stuck the newly revealed sticky side against himself, placing a bow over his stomach.

“See? Told you,”

“Would you wait and watch for a fucking second?”

Kuroo’s brows furrowed, watching Koushi laugh on stage and gesture to his stomach, “Wait”,

Kei smiled behind his hand, “I thought of the bow”.

“You _still_ don’t get it?”, Koushi’s giddy voice rang about the room, “Do you just want me to tell you?”.

“He isn’t….,” Kuroo squinted, “…. Is he? Oh, my god, is he?”.

Kei settled his chin in the dip of Kuroo’s shoulder, “Pay attention to the people on stage and maybe you’ll know”. Feeling his shoulder tilt while the warmth of Kei’s chest began pressing into his back, Kuroo leaned his head over to lay against Kei’s cheek.

He _felt_ the man’s soft purr rather than heard it.

“Okay! Okay! Your birthday surprise is…… the new heir to the Sawamura Family Business”. The entire crowd burst into loud whoops and hollers, whistles and cheers echoed as Daichi fell to his knees, immediately enamored with his mate’s stomach.

Kuroo’s eyes bulged in surprise, “Oh my god! No way!”.

Kei laughed, “Y’know that day when you and Hitoka had lunch together? That was the day we found out. Cause Koushi was sick, an’ I knew something was up. Kiyoko did a quick test, and it was confirmed”.

“ _Holy shit._ I’m so happy for them”,

Yeah. Kei was happy for them, too. How they stayed together for years, surrounded each other in support, conceived their child in love. Some of the things he really _wished_ he got to do…. with a _certain someone._

Kei lifted himself off of Kuroo’s shoulder, sad thoughts slightly sobering him up. He straightened his posture and sat back into his chair.

What on Earth did he think he was doing?

“Me too”, Kei sighed softly, resting his cheek into his hand.

“I couldn’t even tell! Well, I mean, now that I think about it, I’m surprised it didn’t happen _sooner,_ but-”

“Hey”, Kei interrupted, grabbing the alpha’s attention, “D’ya wanna go now?”.

“Wha-? Oh. Yeah, sure”.

Kuroo reached for Kei’s hand, and he pulled it into his own, tugging Kei off of his seat. The jolt of force caught Kei off guard. In a millisecond, it seemed, Kuroo walked all the way around Kei. But, that was probably the alcohol making everything seem too fast.

Kei stumbled forwards, fumbling into Kuroo’s dependable arms, “S-Sorry. I haven’t been this drunk in a long time”.

“S’okay”, Kuroo sighed and supported Kei’s wobbling balance with his arm around his thin waist, “Where you wanna go?”.

“Somewhere more quiet than here…. Anywhere, really. _Hey_ , isn’t there like… a library or something?”.

“Oh no, no no no, we are not going in there. Daichi likes going in there _with_ _Koushi_ to _talk_ , and by that I mean they literally never have a talk. And it’s his _birthday_? Sorry, moonshine, but I’m _done_ with walking in on them, and that is like, one of their favorite spots”.

Kei let out an uncharacteristic chuckle, “Sounds like that happened more than once for you”.

“ _Five times._ I’ve seen the guy’s knot _way_ more times than I ever wanted to, and every single time I accidentally walked in, his growl is so horrible I feel like I’m about to die”, Kei snorted into his hand, “Hey! It’s fucking terrifying. Kei, quit it, stop laughing at me”.

They both erupted into giggles, Kuroo practically carrying Kei out of the room.

Time passed quickly in a blur, Kei just had his eyes focused on Kuroo’s face. He was staring, watching as the tan skin looked fresh and like it was glowing underneath the much brighter lights of wherever they were. It seemed like a hallway because of the big lights and the many doors they passed.

“Where’r we going?”, Kei sighed.

Kuroo paused and without the motion of walking, Kei slid down the alpha’s side, his knees not even giving an effort to work.

His eyes scanned the area around them, his brows furrowed, “Where _were,_ we going?”, Kuroo asked back.

Kei laughed softly, “You’re s’drunk you don’t even _know_ ”.

“Yeah, well, _you’re_ s’drunk you need me to carry you”.

***

Time passed quickly, but oddly indistinct. When Kei finally willed his drunken mind to focus, he suddenly found that they weren’t in the hallway anymore.

The floor he was sprawled on was cold, and his brain felt like it was swimming in water. He was on his knees, dizziness making his head feel like it was about to overflow and spill over. His balance was all over the place, making his head tip left, tip right. Back and forth, over and over, until all the water flooding behind his skull spilt over; down his face, making his cheeks wet.

Where even _was_ he?

Without a doubt, Kei knew he was crying. The world was spinning, and he couldn’t stand on his own. But he could at least take in deep breaths and raise his voice to sob as _hard_ and as _deep_ as he’s ever wanted to.

Kei could feel his lips running away, words running into each other as they fell out of his mouth, but he couldn’t hear much. Not yet, at least. His surroundings melted in as he started paying attention to where he was.

His vision was blurred with so many tears he couldn’t even see, but he could feel Kuroo’s sure hands holding him firmly and comforting him regardless. He buried his face into the closest, warmest thing he could find. Judging from the comforting scent of damp wood and roses, he probably shoved himself against Kuroo’s neck.

Kei took in a deep whiff; a small distressed purr began to build deep in his chest. The soft familiar scent calmed his senses with security.

“Shhh, moonshine. It’s okay. None of this was your fault, none of it. I’m so sorry that happened, I wish I could have protected you. I would’ve done everything I could to have stopped him. I wouldn’t have let him touch you”.

That last part made some sense to Kei, regardless of how vague it was, and now he had a good idea about what they were previously discussing. If that were the case, Kei needed to be relentlessly honest.

He _was_ going to think it through, since that’s what he usually does, but his body jumped the gun instead. His alcohol ridden mouth lurched open before he could even stop it, and his truth gurgled out past his lips.

“I never stopped loving you”, Kei choked out, a harsh sob shaking his chest, “I didn’t want things to be like this. I just _didn’t know what **to do** , _and everything had happened so fast. I-I-I needed to do _something,_ but we were _fighting_ and _-,_ ”

Each of his movements and actions sped by quickly, and his mind couldn’t keep up. Would he regret telling Kuroo this? Would he not? He couldn’t make his drunken mind focus on anything for more than a few seconds.

The strong arms around his shoulders crushed him close, making him feel wanted and safe, “Do you really mean that?”, Kuroo pushed Kei’s chin up with a knuckle, “Do you? _Do you still love me?_ ”. His eyes were shining with so much hope Kei could feel his own heart stuttering in response.

Kei’s glasses were off somewhere and his eyes were puffy, his lashes soaked and stuck together with the sheer volume of tears that’ve been falling, “Of course I mean it, you fucking idiot”. Another sob stuttered over his chest before he leaned into the space between them, hands gripping the alpha’s face still before he smashed their lips together.

“I love you, too,” Kuroo gasped between lip locks, “I love you, _too_ ”.

Their kiss was messy, endlessly wet from their saliva and tears. Their tongues roamed all over each other from the corner of Kei’s lips, across his cheeks, to the center of his scent gland. His hands hurt from wringing the life out of Kuroo’s blazer, his breathing wild, and his throat barely containing his mewls of pleasure. They were tangled together for a while, long enough for them to distantly wonder where they were and how they got there. Kuroo pulled away, their lips smacking one more time before separating.

“I… I have just one more question, Kei”.

The blonde had his hands fisted into the alpha’s messy hair, his breathing was heavy from their kissing, but his eyes were shining with so much fulfillment; he looked like a new person.

“What is it?”

“Be honest with me”.

“I will, I promise”.

_“Is there any possibility, any at all, that Hitoka is my daughter?”._

_\---_

Kei’s eyes were dry and painful as he cracked them open. He was curled up on a bed.

Compared to before he had significantly sobered up now. His stomach wasn’t floating anymore, nor did the room spin. His face was clean, and distinctly dry of any tears.

He distantly wondered if he really _did_ tell Kuroo the truth earlier. But he couldn’t remember, and with the last remnants of alcohol, he couldn’t care, either. That wasn’t slightly-dazed-Kei’s problem, it was sober-Kei’s problem.

The sheets were warm and they smelled so deeply of Kuroo, Kei couldn’t stop himself from nuzzling into the soft pillow beneath his head. His clothes were gone save for the set of underwear he put on that morning.

Or technically, yesterday morning.

Kuroo’s arm was wrapped around his waist, he could feel the alpha’s deep warm breaths against his neck. His smooth chest was flush against his back, and Kei knew that Kuroo wasn’t fully dressed either. He unapologetically laid his arm on top of Kuroo’s and rested his fingers on top of the thicker ones beneath his.

A deep voice vibrated pleasantly against his skin, “ _Do you want to?”._

“Hm?”, Kei sighed, the soft sheets shifting on his skin as he pulled the cover higher while he was laying down on his side. His skull still felt uncomfortably heavy.

A kiss was pressed into his shoulder, “You said that that night, six years ago, was the last time you had sex. So, right now, do you want to?”. Kuroo’s bigger hand rubbed against his stomach and slid upwards to rest right beneath his petit breasts, “It’s your choice, we don’t have to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable”. The edges of his fingers lightly pressed into the soft, plush skin there.

Kei turned around, Kuroo’s arms lifting and coming to surround his back, “Do _you_ want to?”. His hard chest pressed into Kei’s softer one.

“I would do anything to get to feel you again”, their lips slid together, sending sparks up and down Kei’s spine, “So, yes. I wouldn’t want anything else, _anyone_ else, but you”.

Kei’s stomach flipped, butterflies swirling about, because Kuroo still _wanted_ him. Kuroo still _loved_ him. Kuroo _didn’t_ hate him. Kuroo _didn’t_ think he was lying. Kuroo _cared_ just as much as he always had. Deep in Kei’s heart, he longed for things to be like they used to be. To just be him and Kuroo curled up in a dorm room, young and teasing each other over dinner, watching shitty movies and making out over them to pass the time. Having reckless sex wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted.

He wanted Kuroo to take him back to that time, to make him forget about the people who wronged him, the person who ruined his life that one night. He wanted to forget all about the rotten time, except for their immature hopeless romantic love life.

“I want you _inside_ of me”, Kei’s voice whispered against Kuroo’s full lips before they met softly, “I miss when you used to make love to me. You made me feel beautiful, loveable, special; I _needed_ you so badly, then. I-I just want to feel that, again. Make me feel valuable; worth it, again”.

“You’ve _always_ been valuable to me”, Kuroo murmured, his voice heavier with a sense of devotion. He smashed their lips together before pulling back to press their temples together, “You’ve _always_ been special, you’ll never _not_ be worth it”, another kiss, “You _never once_ stopped being beautiful”, he tugged onto the omega’s bottom lip and pinched with his teeth, “You’re so loveable I couldn’t help but fall in love with you over”, _kiss_ , “And over”, _kiss_ , “And over, Again”.

A sniff was heard between them, “E-even now?”, Kei’s voice quivered.

“ _Especially_ _now_ ”.

Kuroo maneuvered under the covers, slipping the sheets off of Kei’s legs and over his own back. He pulled the blonde’s long graceful legs to wrap around his hips and he laid himself down on top him. The feeling of Kuroo’s stomach against Kei’s own, his pelvis pushing down on the insides of Kei’s thighs, was so familiar but still just as exciting as the first time. Kei’s heart was pummeling against his ribcage.

It had just been _so long_ , since he felt this. Since he could enjoy this.

His bottom lip was sucked into Kuroo’s hot mouth once more, the man’s teeth nipped softly as his hand settled onto Kei’s hip. The warm breaths fanning over his face grew deeper, hotter, and longer the more their kiss carried on. Kuroo curled his tongue around Kei’s, the soft texture of both their tongues sliding created the most intimate, pleasurable, friction that Kei had felt in years. He let out a pitiful whimper, hands gripping onto the broad shoulders above him, when his tongue was caressed _just right_ in that wild flicking fashion that was _so_ Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kuroo shifted his angle side to side, constantly keeping Kei stimulated and pleased. He had nearly forgotten how soft and attentive the alpha was while kissing. How if he trembled or whimpered at the smallest flick of his tongue or a sensual bite, he’d start doing it over and over in tandem with his skillful hands that would muss his hair and grab onto all of his sensitive spots at the right moments to make his back jerk, his legs clench against the man’s sides, and his chest press into his.

Kei lifted himself, pushing his soft thighs up into the alpha’s sharp hips to bring the man’s clothed cock against his thin underwear. They’d only been kissing but Kei’s underwear was already steadily soaking through, viscous lines of slick seeping through the thin cotton and onto the alpha’s boxers.

His heart was hammering away faster than he could fathom, full of intense longing and craving for something more to happen to him, to happen _in_ him. Feeling the alpha’s large cock resting on top of his own covered, throbbing clit, left his chest twisting conflictedly. He’s been so deprived sexually, that he knew for a fact he could cum just like this. But he wasn’t sure if that was all that he wanted.

Just lifting his hips and grinding his sensitive hardened clit right against the alpha’s thick firm shaft through their underwear; he could finish quickly and easily. Rubbing and grinding back and forth fluidly until all the pleasure ignited his core on fire and sent a rapid throbbing of his climax all over his body. Making his vocal cords cry out and communicate his pleasure to his partner, making slick drip out between his legs and soak through the remaining clothes they’d both left on. Kuroo’s thick flushed cock would be throbbing just right against his sensitive folds, he’d feel each pulse before his heavy balls would constrict and thick ropes of warm cum would burst and land across his chest and stomach and face, covering him in his scent and sticky white residue; marking his territory.

No, that wasn’t all that he wanted. It would be nice and all, but Kei needed more than that. Imagining how things could go, he loved being covered in Kuroo’s cum, but in the moment where he was being completely honest with himself, still a little influenced by the alcohol, he wanted to be _filled_ with his cum instead.

He wanted to experience the feeling of being mounted by a heavy, dominant alpha. Kei wanted to feel Kuroo losing his mind to lust, throwing all caution to the wind as he could roughly force him over onto his stomach. He wanted to feel the man use his stronger palms to grasp his hips and lift them in the air so that his soaking twitching pussy was bare to the air and ready to be indulged in. He wanted him to thrust his alpha cock all the way inside, smash the leaking head up against his fertile cervix. He wanted nature to do its job and let his tight pussy suck and caress every soft ridge and vein on the alpha’s cock until his body deemed his womb ready for the man’s overflowing potent load. He wanted to feel the sensation of Kuroo’s shaft getting thicker and longer inside of him before releasing every drop of cum he had left; semen filling him up, overflowing and dribbling out, ensuring that his lonely womb be properly fertilized and taken care of. His face smashed down into the bed, unable to do anything but let himself be fully bred. Kuroo’s long torso stretching over his back, caging him in with his arms. His thick knot spreading him wide, covering his entrance, and making sure the cum he deposited deep inside of Kei stayed right where it belonged.

That was what he really wanted, but he also distantly knew that most of that fantasy was just him not having sex for years and he wanted to remember what all kinds of sensations like that felt like again. While he wanted them to have simple non-penetrative sex, he also felt a need for them to have rough dominating sex.

However, above all, Kei’s experiences in life left him a bit nervous and uncomfortable about approaching those positions right away. He didn’t know if he could handle being mounted right away. So, he had to be honest with himself, but also be patient and give himself time.

Kuroo’s firm stomach pressed down into Kei’s, almost crushing him down into the soft mattress. With a respondent push of Kuroo’s hips, the tiniest wet squelch sounded between the two of them as his cock pressed up against Kei’s soaking wet entrance. It spurred him onwards. Kuroo kept his lips fastened against the man beneath him, but he swiftly reached beneath himself to pull his boxers off.

He rushed a little in the process and accidentally kneed Kei in the leg.

“ _Ow! The fuck are you doin-,”._

“I’m so sorry!”, Kuroo instantly put his hand onto where he kicked the man, a warm chuckle built up in his chest, making the tension melt from Kei almost immediately.

“I’m really sorry, are you okay?”

Kei couldn’t help but giggle along with Kuroo’s contagious laughter, a bit of affection flitting up in his chest at feeling Kuroo rub the hurt area of his leg.

He realized that could let his eyes slip closed and he could feel like they were back in his dorm room. Having their foolish immature sex that always left them both laughing until their sides hurt.

They softly laughed together, “Shit, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I just needed to feel you directly this is teasing too much. I’m so sorry, moonshine, was that too hard?”, he rubbed a thumb over the now sore spot on Kei’s thigh.

Kei softly hummed his laugh while shaking his head, “It’s okay. I’m fine, keep going”.

“Is it okay if I turn on the light? I don’t want to do that again”,

“Oh, uh…. Yeah”.

His paused, his smile losing its energy “Why’d you hesitate?”.

“I just…. You haven’t seen me like this in a long time. I look… different”,

“That’s okay, moonshine. That’s totally fine and understandable. It’s completely your call”, he settled his warm hands on Kei’s hips to rub there softly, “But, you know that no matter how you’ve changed, I’ll still _love_ what I’ll be lookin’ at. Just putting that out there. You’ll always be so fucking beautiful to me. So, light or no light?”, Kei could hear his smile in his voice. And it wasn’t his usual scheming grin, it was his wholesome genuine smile. His stomach flipped.

“…. Okay, just… turn it on”.

He felt Kuroo lean off the side, muscular stomach pressing into his knee as he clicked on his bedside lamp.

Kei squinted against the sudden light, his nose scrunching in a way that makes Kuroo melt with how cute it is.

“Too bright?”, he asked, drawing in Kei’s attention.

His eyes settled on Kuroo’s tanned face, still as handsome as he always was. Then he swept down from his sharp jawline, his long neck, the slender curves of his collarbone, past his firm chest, to his tight muscles coiling across his stomach.

Kei’s cheeks erupted into a fierce blush as his gaze followed the man’s happy trail lower to the cock curving upwards with a thick vein running along the underside, leading down to the distended knot at the base. He definitely remembered that.

“S’fine”.

Kuroo let a crooked grin spread across his face and Kei felt like he was in college again, “Alright”, he drew closer and Kei squirmed a little in his spot on his back. It suddenly felt a lot warmer in the room.

“May I?”, he asked, hands poised on Kei’s upper thighs.

Kei nodded minutely, his neck stiff.

Kuroo’s fingers tucked themselves under the waistband of his panties, and Kei’s throat immediately tightened. Part of his back shivered with nerves and his heart stuttered over a beat.

“I-,” Kei gulped, “You already know how long it’s been, so I’m a little nervous”.

The panties were only halfway past his narrow hips, “Want me to stop?”.

Kei shook his head.

“Tell me clearly that you want to keep going”.

“I-I want to keep going, Tetsurou”.

“Are you _sure?_ ”.

Kei gulped in a pause, “C-can I be on top? So, if it’s too much, I can stop it quickly?”.

“Yeah definitely. Totally. Whatever is best for you”, Kuroo’s cock twitched, “…. Please?”.

The man below him sighed, “I suppose I forgot that you _liked_ being sat on”.

“Correction: I _love_ it, actually”, Kuroo leaned over and situated himself on his back next to Kei. His warm hand settled over Kei’s smooth hip and he gently tugged him to lead the man to throw a leg over his lap.

Kei gripped his hands onto the alpha’s wide shoulders, lifting himself to sit comfortably on top of the thick cock beneath him, legs folded at Kuroo’s sides. Reaching down he lifted the heavy shaft, pulling it up until it rested up against his stomach, the palm of his hand resting flat against the wet head beading with precum, stopping just short of his belly button.

He let out an undignified snort, “Did you get bigger?”.

“Maybe? I don’t know”, Kuroo laughed back, fingers tracing lines against Kei’s smooth thighs.

“It’s only been six years, but I’m positive that there’s a difference”

“Is it a good difference?”.

Kei looked up at Kuroo right as he decided to wiggle his eyebrows in the idiotic way that he always does, finishing it off with an annoying wink.

“It’s horrible”, he deadpanned.

“Ouch, moonshine”, he laid a hand to his chest, “I’m wounded”.

“Good”, Kei leaned up, knees pushing down into the bed, “Okay, ready?”.

“Ready”.

He guided the flushed head of Kuroo’s cock up and down against his wet sensitive folds. The tip rubbing against his tender clit before sliding between his lips, and making the both of them shudder in pleasure.

“Wait-,”

Kei paused in his movements, a bit of unease slipping into his body language, “W-what’s wrong?”.

“….. Condom?”, Kuroo asked hesitantly with a raised brow.

“Do you want to use one?”.

“I mean, honestly speaking, _no_ ”, Kuroo murmured, his hands running soothing warmth up and down Kei’s thighs, “But, I was just asking if _you_ wanted to”.

Kei sighed softly, “If I wanted you to use it, don’t you think I would’ve made you put one on already?”.

“Oh… that’s…. yeah. That makes sense.”

The man in his lap shook his head, but reached down to pull the momentarily neglected cock back towards his entrance, “So, we’re good with no condom?”.

“Yes”, Kuroo responded, cheeks a bright red.

“Good”.

Kuroo’s hand found Kei’s waist quickly, squeezing into his side with a punched-out sigh and a twitch of his hips, “Damn, it’s been a long time”.

“Do you think you’ll even be able to last long?”, Kei snickered.

“Honestly”, Kuroo’s eyes were hyper-focused on the space between them, staring at the way Kei’s pussy softly stretched to cover the tip of his cock, “…. Probably not”.

Kei slipped further down, the both of them softly sighing in sync. His hand settled down onto the base of Kuroo’s stomach, his own stomach tensing as he kept himself poised upwards. His thin digits slowly dragged against the alpha’s hot skin, a small moan falling out of his mouth.

“Shit I missed this”, Kei sighed.

Kuroo let his head tip back a little, chest rising with deeper breaths, “You never have to miss it ever again”.

Oh, those words felt _good_. Sweet. Affectionate. _Promising_.

A soft fluttering feeling passed over Kei’s heart, and it took all of his willpower not to let anymore tears fall. Things genuinely felt resolved between them, mostly for the time being at least, and it was such a relieving sensation. He nearly felt giddy, but he really just wanted to keep connecting with Kuroo over and over again. His body wanted to catch up on all the time they spent apart. He wanted to _feel_ Kuroo and enjoy him to the fullest.

Kei stiffly leaned forwards, mindful of the pulsing cock halfway inside of him, and pressed his lips against the alpha’s. He still slowly sunk further down onto the thick cock beneath him, soft murmurs of pleasure sliding past his lips and over Kuroo’s own. They drew in and out softly, the only sound in the room being their heavier breathing and the quiet noises their lips made when pulling away.

Letting himself relax a bit, Kei tried to lean all the way down in one go, but suddenly he hopped in place. Lifting himself up with a wince, he grit his teeth in pain, “ _Ah_ , okay yeah it’s been a long time. A very long time. Ow.”

Very carefully he pulled back up, inches of Kuroo’s cock appearing from inside of him now completely covered in a thick layer of slick.

“You okay?”.

Eventually Kei could sit up comfortably and guide the rest of Kuroo from his entrance. When Kei let go of the stiff cock, it fell and slapped down against the alpha’s stomach with an audible smack.

“Yeah, I probably need a minute”.

Kuroo curled up off of the bed, arms quickly surrounding Kei’s back, “Sorry, moonshine”.

“S’okay”, Kei murmured, hands cupping Kuroo’s jaw. Their lips melted together, wet and soft, into a sweet kiss. Kei settled down onto Kuroo’s lap, and wrapped his arms around his neck. He let his folds surround and settle on top of Kuroo’s cock; sensitive underside resting against Kei’s soaking heat.

Kuroo lifted his hips first, making his shaft slide through Kei’s slick. He settled a hand against the small dip in Kei’s hip, his other hand squeezed into the omega’s plush ass as he began pushing down at the same time he lifted his hips to make more friction. Kei hummed a mewl as Kuroo playfully tugged on his bottom lip.

Kei didn’t even have to move anything, Kuroo was doing all of the work. The way the alpha’s head stroked his sensitive clit back and forth made his back arch, his chest pressing against Kuroo’s, his ass pushing back into the firm hand behind him. He dragged his hands against the alpha’s sharp jaw, dragging all the way down to grasp onto his strong arms. His firm biceps making Kei feel secure the way they curled around him and forced him to move the way that Kuroo wanted him to; making him feel just as good as the alpha below him was feeling.

A sweet whimper was whispered against the alpha’s lips as he felt Kuroo begin to spread his legs apart, forcing Kei to stretch out and lower even further down on his cock. The rock hard shaft forcing its way between his folds, smooth foreskin pushing firmly against his entrance. Kei couldn’t help himself from grinding his hips down into the alpha’s. The pressure against his clit increased and it pulled a soft moan from between his lips. He rocked his hips back and forth, slick coating his thighs and Kuroo’s hips, soft viscous noises sounding between them.

Kuroo tipped his head backwards, Kei leaning forwards to hold their kiss as he lifted a bit higher. The force of Kuroo suddenly thrusting up and practically carrying him with his hips made him rise on his knees. He softly sighed against the man’s lips, fingers dragging sharp lines through his unruly hair. Their noses nuzzled as they switched between soft kisses and desperate bites.

“ _Fuck_ , I want to be inside of you”, Kuroo growled, the smallest edge outlined his tone, just a small bit of authority coming out. Kei’s spine jerked in response, his body poised to listen and hold onto every word the man was saying.

Kei bit onto his lip hard, making Kuroo let out a guttural growl, “Then make me feel good, Tetsu”.

Kuroo’s cock twitched and he let out a frustrated groan. Without any warning, Kuroo’s lips smacked as he pulled out of their kiss and he smoothly leaned down to surround Kei’s soft nipple into his mouth. The omega in his arms gasped and jerked in place. Kuroo rolled his tongue back and forth against the sensitive nub, “S-shit”.

He flicked his tongue, each motion making Kei’s moans shake with a beautiful sense of surprise and pleasure.

“Keep doing that”, he sighed breathlessly.

Kuroo didn’t disappoint him. He let go of the omega’s hip to trap his other nipple between his fingers, gently pinching the peaked nub. Without the presence of Kuroo’s dominating hand, Kei took it into his own hands to grind his hips down smoothly against Kuroo’s painfully stiff cock.

The combination of Kuroo’s hardness stimulating his equally hard clit and the electrifying feeling of the alpha’s mouth sucking and teasing his sensitive nipples made goosebumps spread over his entire body, made Kei’s stomach flutter excitedly.

His hair stood on end as he whimpered out a soft, “Harder”.

A sharp suck made rough pleasure rocket through Kei’s veins. His stomach flipped excitedly. He’d never had a thing for having his nipples sucked in the past, but in the current moment he couldn’t imagine anything better. Kei cradled Kuroo’s head, pushing the man hard against his breasts to ask for more.

His eyes slipped shut and he ground his hips even harder, “ _Shit_ ”, he moaned quietly. Kuroo pushed his own hips up again while pinching down onto Kei’s soft nipple.

“Goddamn it, that’s so fucking good. _So good_ ”. Kei kept grinding his hips, soft smacks of the insides of his hips meeting Kuroo’s pelvis. His slick was multiplying, the viscous liquid smeared across his thighs, Kuroo’s entire shaft smothered.

Kuroo’s lips smacked as he lifted his head for a split moment, “This is new”, he snickered against Kei’s rising and falling sternum.

“I-I know”, he snapped while lacking only a little bit of his usual bite, “Guess I’m just fucking sensitive there, now”.

Kei’s eyes finally opened at feeling Kuroo stop in his movements. He peered down at the man beneath him, his sharp chin was pressed into Kei’s chest and his eyes were glued onto his own.

“W-what? Why’d you stop?”, Kei asked breathlessly.

Kuroo’s amber eyes held Kei’s gaze for a few seconds in silence, a playful sneer was on his face, “You want me to keep going?”.

“Yes, you idiot”.

“Does it really feel that good?”, he softly murmured while he pressed his lips softly against the center of Kei’s chest. One of his hands found its way between them, and Kei’s breath hitched as Kuroo’s fingers circled around his sopping wet clit.

“ _Yes_ ”.

“You’re fuckin’ soaked, moonshine”, he spoke quietly, eyes shut. Kuroo pecked his way across Kei’s chest, blatantly avoiding his sensitive and peaked nipples, “Are you ready for me, yet?”.

“I think I’m ready”, Kei sighed, his breaths heavier, “But I’d know for sure if you’d just fucking stretch me out like you’re supposed to”.

Kuroo simply chuckled softly, his hand still busy between them, “Well, why do you think my hand’s down here?”

Kei hummed a frustrated moan, “Just hurry up”.

“Lift up a little for me, moonshine”.

“Is this high enough?”, he asked as he did as he was told.

“Perfect”, Kuroo sighed before leaning his lips forwards and surrounding Kei’s sensitive nipple once again. At the same moment, he pushed two fingers against the soaked opening of the man in his lap.

Kei moaned, nose buried in the man’s unruly hair. He made the mess of Kuroo’s hair, somehow, worse as he raked his fingers through it back and forth. His hands were moving from the man’s hair, to his muscular arms, to his sturdy shoulders, and all the way back around again; frantically searching for more stability with all the desperate energy he had building up inside.

“Curl your fingers, Tetsu”, he whimpered softly, “F-faster, do it faster”.

Kuroo obliged; his two fingers burrowing as far as he could push them, curling back and forth. Kei’s hips stirred in place, grinding in the air back and forth to follow the man’s thicker digits deep inside. The sound of slick smacking as Kuroo’s fingers dug in deeper and drew back out kept coming and going in quicker frequencies. It was getting more noisy with every push.

Kei was loving every motion, the alpha’s flicking wrist making his heart race faster and faster. After a few moments, he felt a familiar hum in his stomach, a small need for more, “Add another finger-,”

“How about two?”, Kuroo suggested, hot breath puffing against Kei’s chest, “Can you take two more?”.

Kei’s pleasure riddled brain moved a bit slow, “W-what?”.

“Two more of my fingers, moonshine. Can you take it?”.

Kuroo kissed up Kei’s chest as the omega in his lap softly murmured, “I could take anything right now, I think”.

“Good”, Kuroo sighed. At once he did two things; he switched from one side of Kei’s chest to the other, licking and kissing against Kei’s other peaked nipple, and he replaced his two fingers with his four first fingers deep inside of Kei.

It was the sweetest burn of the night, where Kei could tell that Kuroo’s fingers were certainly thicker than his could be, and that deep inside, he was stretching harshly around the new girth. The small instinctual need to be full and massaged in deep intimate spots was being caressed in all the right ways.

Kei kissed repeatedly at the top of Kuroo’s head; his mind jumping back and forth from _I love this man_ to _I love what this man does to me_. Kuroo gave a sharp suck before nipping gently with his teeth around Kei’s nipple.

“ _Fuck_ ”, Kei sighed while his hips canted forwards.

“You got tighter”, the alpha commented, “Do you want more from me, moonshine?”.

Kei nodded, his voice too thick with wavering moans and curses for speaking.

“You want my cock?”.

He gave another nod while circling his hips.

Kuroo slipped his fingers from Kei, sticky strings of slick sticking to his hand. He used the mess to coat his waiting cock. A small hiss passed through his lips as he pumped himself to be wet and ready. He didn’t even have to ask for Kei to sit up, because the omega was already digging his knees into the mattress while fully lifting himself up.

Kei grabbed onto the base of Kuroo’s cock, and angled himself. He slipped down onto the rock hard length of the man beneath him once more, but this time there was next to no resistance. Kei sighed with his eyebrows cinched in together, pleasure fluttering around in his stomach from the sensation of his entrance stretching wider and wider the further down he went.

Kuroo massaged at the man’s sensitive clit, thumb rubbing smooth slow circles, making Kei’s deep breaths and soft sighs gain the energy to become little mewls. Kuroo had his face pressed flush against Kei’s chest. He let out a short whine, feeling his cock being sucked in deeper than before. His hands gripped painfully at Kei’s thighs, grounding himself as he felt ring after ring of tightness press in tight onto his sensitive cock head deep inside of Kei’s heat. His cock felt like it could melt surrounded by the sultry warmth of Kei’s wet pussy.

Kei’s moan wavered as he stopped a bit shy of Kuroo’s thick knot, “ **Fuck** , _Tetsu_ ”.

“ _Oh, Kei_ ”, Kuroo’s eyes slipped closed so he could focus on everything he was feeling. From the red, hot passion wrapped around his cock, to the burning love he had deep in his heart.

Kuroo’s hips moved first, the sharp press of his pelvis shoving hard against Kei’s soft thighs. He relished on the warm flexible sucking sensation of the ring of Kei’s entrance pulling on him. His pace was slow, hips rolling up against the man on quaking knees above him.

“C’mon, Kei, _sit on me_ ”, he moaned, hands pushing down onto said man’s hips, “I know you can take it”.

Kei let Kuroo push him down farther, a little squelch of slick being pushed out sounded between them, and Kei shivered. He was fully seated onto Kuroo’s lap, entrance partially stretched around his still growing knot.

“Fuck, you’re bigger”, Kei whimpered, “You’re definitely bigger. I fucking feel you in my stomach, _ah_ ”.

Kuroo lifted his hips once more, stiff cock caressing every sensitive spot inside of Kei.

“Gods”, Kei’s hands shook slightly as he leaned back and fisted the sheets in his grip, “ _Oh_ ”.

His long graceful legs were bending in at the knees, cock still nestled in tight between his folds. Using one hand, Kei began teasing at his clit the way he liked to.

“Yeah, Kei, just like that”, Kuroo’s core shook and his toes curled feeling Kei tighten around the base of his sensitive cock.

While balancing on one hand, Kei rocked himself back and forth. His entrance rubbing back and forth over Kuroo’s knot, and the thick head of Kuroo’s head kissing right up against his womb.

“Fuck, Kei, wait”, his voice wavered pitifully, “I’ll…. _Ah, fuck_ ”.

Kei paid him no mind, he kept rocking back and forth over Kuroo’s slick length. Pleasure and affection fluttering happily in his stomach he couldn’t help but pick up the pace. The viscous noises between them were increasing in frequency, each sound going straight to Kuroo’s cock.

“No, no, shit”, Kuroo panted, “You’re going to… shit, shit, shit”. His hips stilled, spine jerking upwards as his knot popped into place past Kei’s entrance, swelling up big and locking them together. With every spurt of thick cum, Kuroo’s hips jerked forwards, instinct making him burrow himself as deep into Kei’s cervix as possible. Whenever it felt like Kei wasn’t close enough, one of Kuroo’s hands curled around the man’s hip and pressed him in closer.

 _“Fuck, fuck, fuck”,_ Kuroo moaned, every word being punctuated by another thrust. They were as deep and as close as they could be, but Kuroo kept jerking the both of them back and forth together, needlessly trying to keep himself flush against Kei’s womb.

Kei’s jaw was slack, wide open as he ground his hips in circles. His eyes were shut tight, mind only capable of focusing on Kuroo’s cock inside of him. Every pulse of Kuroo put a satisfying pressure deep inside of him, making each circular motion he completed with his hips bring him in closer and closer.

Sticky white cum squelched out past Kei’s entrance and dripped down Kuroo’s throbbing balls. Soon enough it was accompanied by a wave of slick as Kei moaned high in the air, his entire entrance pulsing with every beat of his heart. Neither of them cared about how quickly they came, they were more focused on each other.

Kuroo kept cumming, cock straining to pump relentlessly more and more inside of Kei, to make a mess onto the sheets beneath them.

 _“Tetsurou”,_ Kei moaned his name loudly, his hands joining together with Kuroo’s.

They intertwined their fingers, both of their hips still grinding together to prolong the sweet pleasure igniting their cores. After a while, they both collapsed breathlessly onto the bed. Kei stretched over Kuroo’s chest, and Kuroo’s head meeting the pillow beneath him.

Kuroo brought their joined hands to his lips, and began kissing across the back of Kei’s hand, “I love you”, he murmured the promise against Kei’s smooth skin.

Kei was still out of breath, panting against Kuroo’s rising and falling chest.

“You okay, moonshine?”.

He nodded, shifting himself up as best he could with Kuroo’s thick knot, to reach Kuroo’s neck. He left small kisses across the man’s collarbones, and whispered a barely audible, _“Perfect”._

Kuroo laid there, enjoying the soft loving ministrations. He almost drifted off to sleep from the long night they’d had together, but Kei’s obnoxiously teasing snort kept him from sleeping.

 

_“You really didn’t last long, did you?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not shown: Kuroo shouting, 'You too!')
> 
> man.... it's been too long i'm the absolute worst to you guys.  
> Currently, I'm workin on the next chapter but I'm confident that it'll be up in a few days time. We gotta get more plot in; and let Koushi fuckin get kidnapped (finally) im so slow with this lmfao.
> 
> also,  
> y'all should see my damn grades this semester they were so baaaaaaad


End file.
